Who Knew This is How a Heart Breaks?
by EvanescentDream93
Summary: Heart broken and shattered, Jinx tries to pick up the peices while hiding them from her new team. Will a new guy mend her broken heart or will the person who broke it put it back together? JinxKidFlash.During Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. Done!
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

**Thoughts**

'_What am I doing here? Why did I come? Oh right, I remember. It's all because of him. All of this started because of him.'_

A teenage girl was sitting in the sand of an empty beach watching the sun set.

_'He came into my life without permission and left when I needed him the most.'_

Bubble gum pink hair swayed gently in the air as the low tide licked her toes.

_'When he came back he asked me if I had changed. And I had'_

Pink cat like eyes drifted towards a T shaped tower.

_'He is the reason I am what I am today. A hero. A Teen Titan. He is the reason why my life changed. For the better. Now I have a team that listens and respects me and now I have true friends. Friends that'll always be there for me.'_

The girl stood up, wiping sand from her black dress. She began to walk towards the tower.

_'Why did he have to leave when I still needed him?'_

She walked inside the tower and up an elevator till she reached a room with the name 'Jinx' on the door.

_'Why can't I have the one thing that truly matters?'_

Pink eyes closed as the girl fell to sleep on her bed but one thought remained even in sleep.

_'Kid Flash.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay this is my first Teen Titans story. Do you like it so far? I know it's short but, if you do review, if you don't like it you can still review and tell me it sucks. I don't care. I'll just make it better. REVIEW PLEASE!!_


	2. A Good Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the books mentioned below or part of the song below. Only my beliefs and ideas.**

_a/n: italized words are thoughts_

**A Good Book**

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right..._

_-P!nk, Who Knew_

A girl with shoulder length hazel colored hair and blue eyes examined herself one last time in the mirror on her closet door.

"Perfect." She grinned before walking out of her room and out of her house._'I did it! It's been a year! I've forgotten about my past. Even him. It's time to move on. A start of a new begining.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jennifer Lee blended well with the sea of people as she walked the crowded sidewalks of Jump City. She was just another ordinary girl. She had shoulder length hazel hair and blue eyes. Her skin was a delicate peach color with a natural pink blush dusted on her cheeks and she was an average size sixteen year old girl.

Jen wore black faded jeans, a pink hooded jacket, and white tennis shoes. A silver pendent that held a black and pink stone inside and black book bag was slung over her shoulder. The teen loved to read, go shopping and hang out with her friends. She was the picture of what an average sixteen year old should be. Well, that's what she pretended to be, but all will be explained later.

Lee was now on her way to her favorite place, a small café that was located near her favorite park. She walked into the slightly dim lighted café, happy to find that it wasn't too crowded today. The brunette ordered an ice mocha before finding a big comfy chair towards the back of the store. Sighing happily, she took out her book that she had begun reading yesterday, _The Giver._

It was a book about a boy who lived in a world where everything was regulated, where everyone thought the same, and everything had a specific order. The ugly facts of life were hidden from everyone to make them believe they lived in a perfect world when in reality they did not. Anyone who was different and thought for them self were considered outsiders, something that surprisingly Jen could relate with.

The teen was so deeply involved with the book that she hardly noticed the presence standing close to her until the clearing of someone's throat was heard. She looked up to see a boy with spiky black hair dyed green at the tips and brown eyes, wearing black baggy pants, a forest green shirt, and a leather jacket standing above her. He looked to be about her age maybe a year or two older.

"Um, do you mind if I sit there?" he asked grinning cockishly as he pointed a finger toward the chair where her pack was currently occupying. "I would sit somewhere else but the place seemed to have filled up." Jen looked around the café and noticed that what he said was true. The place seemed to have filled up while she was obliviously reading her book.

Jen gave a small shrug as she moved her book bag out of the chair and the boy sat next to her. He too took out a book of his own. Jennifer couldn't see the title of the book but she saw the author was Michael Crichton, one of her favorite authors.

"I see you like Crichton," the boy smirked as he saw Jen's eyes not leaving the book.

"Oh, yeah." Jen said shaking her head. "He's great. He brings up topics about the world and mankind, and how we try to progress toward the future, as we try to become more 'god like'," she said doing air quotes, "but in reality we're only quickening our in evident destruction, not saving the world or other stuff that we try to do for the supposedly benefit of the world."

"You got that from his book, _Jurassic Park,_ didn't you?" the boy asked intrigued by the girl's conception of understanding.

Jen smiled, "The movie did the book no justice" she said. The boy nodded in agreement when an annoying ringing ran out. The girl grabbed her bag digging through it until she found the source of the bothersome sound; her cell phone. .

"Excuse me," she said as she answered her cell. "Hello? This is Jen…….They did what... wait, hold on……no the bastard didn't tell me….. Yeah, yeah I'll be back in a few….. Keep things under control until I get there…. Okay, bye" Jen said hanging up her phone while sighing.

"Problem?" the spiky haired boy asked arching an eyebrow.

Jen sighed rubbing her temples. "Nothing I can't handle." She said before packing up her stuff. "It was nice to meet you…uh"

"Eric, and you?" the boy said

"Jennifer, but everyone calls me Jen. See you around." The girl said before quickly exiting the café.

"Yeah, see you later." Eric said to her retreating back before returning to his book.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I thought I could finally relax today." Jen said as she ran down the still crowded streets of Jump City towards the bay. "That guy seemed nice, wonder if I'll see him again."

Jen stopped once she got toward the bay and walked carefully toward the edge of the water. She flipped a medium size rock over with her foot to reveal a high tech scanner. A red beam ran down the girl's body and with an approving beep a steel door emerged from the water.

Lee opened it and sprinted down the underwater tunnel until she reached a flight of stairs leaving to another door. Jen opened up the door to reveal sunlight as she emerged on the other side of the bay where a giant 'T' shaped building stood before her.

"Home sweet home," she said sarcastically as she made her way inside Titans Tower Central.

* * *

Hey peoples! Long time no see! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. If you read my other stories the longest I have ever gone without updating is a month. It's been five months for this one!!! I kind of lost my inspiration for this story after I heard their wasn't going to be any new Teen Titans but I'm trying to finish what I started. Please stay with me, I really don't know where this story is going or what is going to happen (other than it a Jinx and Kid Flash story). I may not even update for a very long time, but I'm trying. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Anyway, that's all I have to say so_**... PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **_


	3. Babysitters Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song below. **

**Babysitters Club**

_Don't you wanna go for a ride  
Just keep your hands inside  
And make the most out of life  
Now don't you take it for granted_

_-This Is How A Heart Breaks _by Rob Thomas

The most any teenager has to worry about is school, friends, and popularity. Like: _"What will I wear to the prom?", "Do you think Johnny like me?", "Do these jeans make me look fat?"_ and so on and so on. Unfortunately, this was not true for Jennifer Lee. "Why?" you may ask. "She seems like an ordinary girl" you may say but if only you knew the truth….

Jen taped her foot impatiently as the elevator began to rise. She wasn't very happy that her day off had been disturbed and she was even unhappier that a certain spiky hair masked boy, whom was a control freak forgot to tell her that not only had she to protect Jump City, _**but**_ she had to baby-sit three super powered, super hyper little kids. Now you may be confused right now. Why would Jen, a normal sixteen year old baby-sit superheroes? Because Nanny 911 wouldn't take them and also they had already gone through 10 nannies in the last week.

When the doors of the elevator opened, the brunette poked her head out into the hallway looking both ways, seeing if the coast was clear. When she was satisfied she took a step out into the deserted hallway, bad idea. As soon as Jen's foot touched the blue carpet an ear splitting scream tore threw the hall, literally. Jen dodge back into the safety of the elevator as the screaming continued.

"**I WANT MY BLANKIE! GIVE ME BACK MY BLANKIE!" **the screamer yelled while also blasting a hole through the wall with his literally powerful voice.

_"I don't get paid enough for this." _Jen thought, "_Wait, I don't get paid at all!" _Groaning Jen made a decision. She took a deep breath before running out the elevator dodging an angry sonic boom. She ran towards the source of this commotion, doing a hand spring to get behind the culprit of all of this loud noise as she placed a hand over his mouth.

"Timmy, please stop screaming." she hissed trying to sound as nice and soothing as possible, but that was hard since she was beginning to get a splitting headache.

The young boy stopped screaming his head off to look at Jen. Thinking that he had finally tired out she took her hand away from his mouth. **"AHHHH!!!! STRANGE LADY!!!! GET AWAY!!!!!" **he screamed, sending her through the wall. Now if Jen had been a normal girl that attack would have seriously injured her, but you should know something: nothing in the world is normal.

Jen groaned as she rubbed her head as she pushed herself from the rubble. "Timmy, I'm not a stranger." She said silencing the young child as she pressed a button hidden behind the stone on her necklace. Jen felt a sweeping sensation as pink energy circled around her body. Her shoulder length brunette hair began to defy gravity and turn horn like while also turning a pink bubble gum color. Her peach skin became pale and pink blush spots were easily visible on her cheeks. Her dark blue eyes became cat like and pink. "See Timmy? It's me Aunty Jinx." She said taking a few steps towards the boy, arms wide open. The boy got an "Oohhh" expression on his face and Jen finally thought she was going to get some quiet but rule one of thee jungle: Never think that a kid is predictable.

**"Ahhh!!! IT'S THE SCARY CAT LADY!!!!" **Jen felt her eye twitch when she heard what the boy said. Scary cat lady? He made it sound like she was some 80 year old woman who lived with 50 cats in a stuffy old home that smelled like kitty litter and old people.

_'Calm down, Jinx' _she thought to herself taking a deep breath. _'Don't kill the kid'_

**"AAAAHHHHH!!! SCARY CAT LADY!!!"**

"Hey, Timmy. If you stop yelling I'll let you have ice cream and help you find your blankie." She said putting on a fake smile.

"Really?" the child asked questioningly in his regular tone of voice.

"Really.

"With sprinkles and hot fudge?

"Sure."

"And whip cream and nuts?"

"With whip creams and nuts"

**"I HATE WHIP CREAM AND NUTS!!!!"** the boy began yelling, throwing his self on the floor while kicking his legs and pounding his fists on the ground.

Jinx began beating her head against the wall. "Ow." Bang "Ow." She kept doing this until she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jericho smiling softly behind her before he walked over towards the still screaming Timmy. The mute boy taped the child's attention and when Timmy's eyes locked with his the blonde was gone.

A few seconds past before the incredible screaming boy got up silently. Jinx sighed with contempt. "Finally! Peace and quiet!" she said happily as the overshadowed boy walked to an unlabeled door, Jinx following behind.

They were in a regular size bedroom with two beds and one crib. The pink hair girl saw that one of the beds and the crib were already occupied with two sleeping figures. One a young girl with a pink cape and blonde hair in two pigtails, the other a toddler dressed in blue.

"Timmy" crawled into the empty bed covering himself with the blanket before Jericho appeared standing over the bed looking at the now sleeping child.

"Thanks, Jericho." Jinx said when they were both out in the hallway. "I think I might have strangled him if you hadn't come along."

The mute boy nodded giving another smile but motioning her to follow him. He led them to the common room and when Jinx stepped in she was met by a very angry Argent.

"What the hell? When was bird boy going to tell us that we weren't superheroes anymore but damn nannies?" The black hair girl said angrily waving her arm about. "I mean, first they made us rebuild the damn tower after they rushed off to Tokyo, then they forgot to mention that we have to baby-sit Titans Jr., now we're getting new team mates."

"Okay Arg, calm down." Jinx said motioning her friend to the couch where the strange worm creature, Silkie was taking a nap. Jericho followed silently, as usual, behind them. "Now what's this about new teammates" the bad luck witch said calmly, even though it was apparent that she too was a little annoyed.

Argent sighed as she rested her head on Jericho's shoulder and closed her eyes. "After the demon children and their monster bear arrived, the Boy Blunder sent us a fax saying that we were finally going to get our other two members of the team. Whoopee" she said sarcastically

"Who are they?" Jinx asked

"Don't know. Don't really care. I just hope they aren't the Thunder and Lightning Brothers. They're loud and obnoxious." Argent said rubbing her temples at the thought of the headache the two gave her. "So," she said opening one of her eyes, "what did you do today?" Jericho usually didn't like to get into other people business but he too was curious.

"Nothing, really. I just went to the café, read my book, talk to a guy, left to come here and- what?" Jinx asked looking at her two team mates and friends who were staring at her slightly shocked. "What?" she asked again

"Who was he? What was his name? How old was he? What does he do? Is he cute? Does he have a brother?" Argent said bombarding her with questions while Jericho sat back smiling.

"Um…a dude I met at the café, Eric, I guess my age or a little older, I don't know, I guess, and I have no idea." The ex-villainess answered confused. "Why do you care? You're sounding like one of those annoying boy obsessed girls."

"Well we're worried about you, me and Jericho." Argent said seriously, the blond nodding his head in agreement.

"Worried? About what?" Jinx asked confused

"That your becoming a workaholic, like bird brain, I mean Robin." The red eye girl said.

"Well I have to prove to people that I'm a hero and I'll stay a hero." Jinx said, eyes glowing.

"We know that, but you shouldn't work yourself into an early grave."

"You just wouldn't understand." The bad luck sorceress said tired getting up. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night Jinx." Argent sighed seeing that this discussion was over. Jericho waved his silent goodbye too at the retreating form of their leader.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door slid open as Jinx made her way into her room. The walls were painted purple and black and the bed laid by the window having a clear view of the water. Clothes and papers were scattered around the floor and over towards the corner, away from everything else, was a small stand. The stand itself wasn't important, what was on it was. A crystal vase stood on the stand reflecting colorful lights onto the wall. Inside the vase was a withered old rose, its petals hanging on for dear life.

Jinx should have just removed the flower and replace it with a newer, living flower, but she could never do it. It was from _him. _

The pink hair walked over to her mirror and stared at herself fingering her necklace. It was a gift from Cyborg, kind of like a "sorry for pretending to be a villain at your old school and then getting into a relationship with you only to leave you for my friends and a congratulations on being a hero" gift all in one.

It wasn't just a regular necklace though. It used the same type of technology that Cyborg's ring used when he was going undercover. It allowed her to walk about the streets freely as "Jen" without worrying about the many accusing stares she got from many civilians who still felt she could not be trusted.

Even though she had become a member of the Teen Titans and also a leader of one of its main teams she still had to deal with the criticism from villains, heroes, and civilians alike. She was stalked by reporters and had many articles published about her doing scandalous deeds that weren't even true or were from her villain days. But that usually didn't get her down. The bad luck sorceress was surprised when she found out that she had many fan clubs, some from when she was a villain even. She got a truck load of mail and gifts daily that she had no idea what to do with and she was constantly being asked to be married. All in all this was to be expected from someone such as herself.

"Jinx changed into her sleep clothes not even bothering to take her hair down out of its horns. Tired, she immediately fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. Her dreams were haunted by the paparazzi, crazed fans, and a certain red and yellow speedster. If she had stayed a wake for maybe a minute longer she may have seen a red and yellow blur go through the city towards the tower and then back somewhere off into the distance, leaving something behind.

* * *

Yeah, I know. Really crappy chapter, epecially towards the end but I did warn you in the last chapter that I lost most of my inspiration for this story and I have no idea where it is going or how it is going to end. I'll update and do much better on the next chapter if you want but if you guys think I should stop just tell me. Anyway... **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	4. A Day at the Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and I do not own the quotes or songs following.**

**A Day at the Park**

_I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right..._

_-Who Knew, P!nk_

_Jinx walked down the almost deserted streets shivering from the cold. A back pack was slung over her shoulder and her arms were crossed trying to keep her self warm._

_She was alone. She had been for awhile. After the events with Madame Rouge, Jinx had left the HIVE Five, officially making it five. She had only taken a few thing; clothes, some money, her sketch pad and__** his **__gift. Now, she was confused. Was she a villain or a hero? Would one good deed turn everything around for the better? Could one rose, one boy, turn her life upside down? Jinx didn't know she shivered again as she made her way aimlessly to some unknown destination even to her._

_"Looks like you need some help." A voice said from behind her. The pink hair girl spun around to find….nothing. _

_She shook her head. "I must be imagining things" she said turning around on to bump into someone wearing spandex. Red and yellow spandex, to be precise._

_"Well if you are imagining things," the owner of the spandex said smirking, "then you must think of me a lot."_

_"In your dreams." Jinx said pushing him aside and walking on just for him to reappear right in front of her._

_"Hey you didn't let me give you your gift." He grinned_

_"Gift for what?" the bad luck sorceress said suspiciously_

_"For leaving those idiots." He said softly, smiling, his deep blue eyes staring into her pink ones." But before I can give it to you," he said "have you made your decision?"_

_Jinx closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I have."_

_"And?" the spandex clad boy said hopefully._

_"I….I want…to…be….to be good." She said softly staring anywhere but at him._

_"I was hoping you would say that." He said smiling growing even bigger. "And I was hoping" the boy said donning a proper British accent and bowing slightly," that you would join me in beating up your old teammates buts."_

_Jinx laughed. "Oh, I would love to." And in one swift motion he had his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him._

_"You know," he said softly into her ear, "I'll always be there for you."_

_"Thank you," Jinx said blissfully before he sped them both to the Brotherhood of Evil's lair, "Kid Flash."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jinx felt her eyes slowly open as she awakened. _'Just a dream'_ she thought as she stared at her purple ceiling, her body not yet ready to move.

"Sssh, Timmy! Be quiet you'll wake her," the pink hair sorceress heard a small girl's voice whisper harshly.

"It's not my fault!" she heard a boy whisper back just as harshly; "Teether did it!"

The pink hair girl groaned inwardly as she recognized the voices. _'Why me???' _she thought forcing her body to move. When she did she was in a sitting position looking at Melvin, Timmy, and Teether trying to hide at the foot of her bed. It would have worked too if Booby, Melvin's over grown teddy bear, wasn't trying to hide too.

"I know you're there." Jinx yawned as they slowly one by one came from their sorry excuse of a hiding place. "Why are you guys in here?"

"Aunty Argent told us that you would take us to the park." Melvin said looking up at the older girl.

"She did, did she?" Jinx asked. They all nodded. "Is she or Uncle Jericho still here?" They shook her head. The bad luck sorceress groaned silently before pushing herself out of bed. The three younger Titans and their bear watched as Jinx stretched out looking almost like a cat. Jinx stopped to look at them. "Have you've eaten already?" They shook their heads. "Okay you guys change and I'll make you some breakfast. Then we can go to the park."

"Yay!" they all said happily as they raced out of the room except for Bobby who just disappeared. When Jinx went over to the spot where he was he was gone.

"I'll never understand how that bear can go anywhere without making a mess. I wonder why Mammoth could never do that." She said to herself before quickly walking over to the bathroom that was connected to her room. She turned on the water to start her shower and quickly bathed. She went back to her room and put on a purple hoodie, a black shirt underneath, black shorts, and black gym shoes. As she got ready her eyes fell upon her old black and purple dress. She hadn't worn it in months. Robin had thought it was best to change her outfit when she became a hero as a way of showing that she had changed, but the piece of cloth just had too many memories.

Jinx shook her head as she stuffed the dress into the back of her bag and walked out of her room. When she made it to the kitchen she found Timmy and Teether having a tug of was with Timmy's blanket, which he must have found and Melvin was watching them while whispering to nothing next to her, probably Bobby invisible.

"Give me back my blankie!" Timmy grunted pulling on the blanket.

"No!" Teether said giggling, tugging on the other end of the blanket.

"Give me!"

"No!'

"Teether, could you please give Timmy his blanket back?" Jinx said calmly walking past them. Teether, with one final tug, let go of the blanket making Timmy fall flat on his face.

"Hey that hurt!" Timmy said about to throw a fit. Fortunately for Jinx, Teether stuffed a piece of toast that Argent had left into Tantrum's mouth, shutting him up.

"Good baby." Jinx cooed before placing bowls in front of them and pouring cereal that was probably just sugar and food coloring into their bowls. They didn't even wait for Jinx to pour the milk in before they sucked the cereal all up. The pink cat eyed girl didn't even bother having cereal. Instead she just drank the tea that Raven had left. It was pretty good. "Okay kiddies, stick your arms out." She said when she was finished.

Curious, they did as they were told without complaint. Quickly, Jinx snapped on a silver band on each of their wrist.

"I don't like these." Melvin said.

"I know I don't like them either, put we can't have you guys using your powers on the other kids at the park. You guys haven't learned to totally control your powers and we can't have you hurting someone." Jinx said smiling to make the situation seem less unbearable.

"Okay." They all said quietly. Jinx knew how they felt. When she was a villain the prison guards had to put power inhibitors on her so she wouldn't break out and it felt like a piece of her was missing, like she wasn't fully clothed. She felt vulnerable.

"Now that's done I just need to get my necklace and bag and we should be ready to have a fun day at the park." She said cheerfully before walking back to her room. Melvin waited a few seconds before whipping a small round yellow object out of her pocket and opening it. Timmy and Teether circled around her to look at the object.

"Phase one of the operation is complete." Melvin said happily.

A picture of Argent and Jericho appeared on the screen on the small communicator. "Great! Now keep her busy until it's time and we'll give you each a dollar." Argent said.

"Five dollars each." Timmy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bobby too." Melvin added

"Why you-"Argent began raising a fist a vein popping out before Jericho jumped into her body, her crimson eyes turning green. "Deal" she or he said before Melvin closed the communicator. A minute later Jinx appeared as Jen, ready to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Argent shook her head as she gave Jericho a death stare. "I hate when you do that." she growled before throwing the bags that she was caring at the blond who just smiled as he caught them. "You're paying them, I hope you know." she said before walking off towards the bakery.

Jericho shook his head still smiling at his teammate before following her. They had to get ready before Jinx got back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen flopped down on a bench hidden under the cool shade of a nearby tree as she watched Titans Jr. play on the monkey bars. She closed her eyes momentarily as she let the refreshing feeling of the wind play with her hair.

"So we meet again." a voice said above her. Jen opened her eyes to only see the boy from the other day, Eric, hovering above her. He looked exactly the same as before except for his hair tips were dyed red and he now wore a red shirt.

"Hey, Eric, right?" she asked making room on the bench so he could sit down.

"I see you remember me." he grinned, "I was hoping that I would see you again. We never got to finish our conversation yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. I had to come home to find out that I have to baby sit these three for awhile she said motioning towards Melvin, Timmy, and Teether, who were now on the slide.

"Cute kids." Eric grinned

"Looks can be deceiving."Jen grinned "But they do look so care free."

"The deepest definition of youth is life as yet untouched by tragedy." Eric quoted

"Alfred North Whitehead." Jen said almost mechanically.

Eric smiled. "There's something about you that's different."

Jen froze. "W-what did you say?"

"You're different then the others. The other girls I've met I mean." The boy said before noticing Jen staring off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" she said turning back to him smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you sure?" the boy asked frowning, slightly concerned if he had said something wrong.

"Yeah! I'm totally fine." The brunette said still smiling.

"Okay." Eric said not totally believing her. He got up of the bench and looked down upon the girl. "I've got to go. Need to get ready for my job."

"I understand." Jen said a little sadly.

"If it's not a problem can I have your number?" Eric asked

Jen was a little surprise. He was asking her for her number. She had just met him and didn't really know him but she thought it wouldn't hurt. "Sure," she said taking out a piece of paper and pen from her bag and writing her number quickly on it.

"Thanks." Eric smiled before taking her hand and swiftly, but softly kissed it before turning around and leaving. "See ya later, Jen." He said over his shoulder waving to the shocked girl.

He had just kissed her. Well, actually he had kissed her hand but it was still a kiss. Jen felt her cheeks warm up a little and she knew she was blushing. She could only imagine how a blush would look on her pale skin if she wasn't wearing her necklace. Then she remembered what he had said. _"There's something about you that's different." _Those were the exact same words _**he **_had said. Jen shook her head feverously. _'No, no, no. I can't think about him. He left me without even saying goodbye.' _she thought bitterly. As if the nature could sense her feelings, the sky darkened with gray clouds and rain began to fall down to earth as thunder rumbled the sky.

"I don't remember the weather man saying it would rain." Jen heard a mother say as she left the park with her child trying to find shelter.

Melvin, Timmy, and Teether ran back to Jen drenched. "Aunty Jen, are you okay?" Melvin asked innocently

"Yeah sure. Why?" Jen asked a little startled.

"Cloud go BOOM!" Teether giggled imitating the thunder.

"Yeah I guess I did do that." Jen said getting up, staring at the falling rain

"Let's go somewhere warm where we can get some food." She said begging to walk.

The three shrugged before following her. The brunette led them to the café she was at the other day. She sat them down and was about to order them all some food when….

"_(When there's trouble you know who to call)" _rang Jen's communicator that she had stylishly disguised as a cell phone.

"Trouble!" she muttered to herself as she tried to contact Argent and Jericho. She couldn't just go and fight crime with the kids there. They hadn't been properly trained and the bad luck sorceress knew that Raven would spell cast her to the next dimension if any thing happened to "her" kids. The communicator rang for several seconds but no answer from either Argent or Jericho. "Damn." Jen swore under her breath. She turned back towards the kids.

According to the communicator the crime was just a few blocks away at a local bank. Probably just a low life thief. It would be easy and she would be back quickly.

"Melvin," the brunette said turning toward the eldest of the three, "I need to go and stop a bad guy. I want you guys to just stay here and eat your lunch. I'm counting on you to be in charge and look after Timmy and Teether. Can you do that?"

"Sure Aunty Jen." Melvin said saluting, "I'll do my best."

"Good girl." Jen said giving a small smile before running out of the café towards the bank. A classic bank robbery. It couldn't be that bad. Quick and easy take down. She would be done within seconds. At least that was what she thought. Boy, was she wrong.

* * *

Yay, another chapter. I'm happy to say that I'm feeling pretty good about this story now and I will definently continue it. Thanks to all my reviews!!! 

Also, I'm sorry if Jinx seems a little out of character, don't worry. She'll get back into character once a certain speedster shows up.

Also when I call Jinx Jen it means she's in her civilian form. Just thught I tell you in case you were wondering why I kept calling her Jen instead of Jinx. Kind of like her other self.

This was mostly a filler chapter. More action to come next chapter and we should find out who at least one of the new teammates will be.

Anyway...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	5. SURPRISE!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song following. Just the plot**

**A/N: **_italisized words usually mean thoughts._

**SURPRISE!!!**

_Life is like a mean machine  
It made a mess outta me  
It left me caught between  
Like an angry dream I was stranded, I was stranded...  
_

_-This is How A Heart Breaks _by Rob Thomas

Jinx jumped high as she sent a flying kick towards the last bank robber. The man landed with a thump against the cold marble floor of the bank, his unconscious comrades surrounding him. The pink hair sorceress dusted off her hands as she surveyed her work. She had been able to stop all the robbers before they were able to make a run for it. The commander of the Jump City police walked with a pact of police man following him, eyeing Jinx suspiciously. This was Commander Mc Phillips and like most people in Jump City he wouldn't trust Jinx with his life.

The man was middle age and it was starting to show. His chestnut color hair was receding at the hair line. His mustached looked like a dead animal that was glued to his upper lip and with every step he took his stomach jiggled.

As he walked closer to her, Jinx could smell the cheap cologne he wore making her want to gag. "Good work," the commander said gruffly,"for a delinquent."

There were so many times where Jinx just wished she could send a wave full of hexes at the old bastard, but she always had to remind herself that heroes never tried to _purposely _get on the bad side of the police and she was already walking a thin line. "Thank you, sir" Jinx said giving him a fake smile before he turned his back and she flipped him off.

The sorceress looked out the front doors. There were a bunch of reporters out their just dying to ask her a bunch of idiotic questions, like: "Are you really a good guy?", "Are Robin and Starfire dating?", "What's your favorite color?", "Are lucky rabbit's feet your weakness?", "Did you dye your hair that color?", "Are those contacts?", "Are you an alien?". And that was just some of it. No, going outside like she was now was a big no-no.

Her cat like eyes scanned the area. There were still some bystanders from the robbery that were making her their way out. All she needed to do was blend in. Making sure no one was looking, she hid behind one of the banks pillars and pressed the button on her necklace.

Making sure that everything was perfect, she walked out with a group of bystanders that was being ushered out by the police. A couple reporters asked her a few questions that she didn't answer, but most of them were waiting for the villainess turned heroine, Jinx.

'_They're going to be so disappointed once they find out that I left.' _Jen thought to herself as she made her way towards the café where she had left the kids. The brunette finally made it into the now crowded café and looked around for the three but she didn't see them. She had thought she would be able to hear Timmy but all she heard was the chattering of people around her.

Jen began to panic. '_What if some sort of villain took them for their powers or what if they were kidnapped by a simple criminal?' _she thought. Her mind began to fill with worse case scenarios until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Eric smiling down at her.

"Looking for something?" he asked, "Or somebody?"

"I, well I," Jen couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him that she lost three human beings and the way he was grinning at her made her even more annoyed.

"You're looking for the kids, right?" he asked

"Yes." she finally responded

"Good, they're in the back. Follow me." he said motioning her to follow him and she did. The passed through a door that read 'Employees only" into a room cluttered with supply's for the café, into another room that had a table that looked like it was about to fall out any second, a refrigerator that looked like it was covered in memos, and a couch that had three sleeping children on it.

"I found them arguing when I came here for my shift." Eric whispered. "The red head was yelling about his blanket and the girl told me he lost it in the park and you went to go find it. By the time they explained what happened they got tired so I brought them back here so they could take a nap."

Jen was impressed. Not only had Eric been kind enough to let the kids sleep back here, they had totally made up a good story that explained why Jen had left them all alone. She was so proud of them right now.

"Thanks." Jen whispered smiling at him, "I appreciate it a lot."

Eric shrugged grinning. "I try to play the good guy, especially around kids," he said, "but I guess you owe me now. Never know what can happen to kids these days."

"Yeah, I know." Jen said kneeling before the three sleeping children. Teether was teething on one of Melvin's ponytails, getting her hair soaked with baby slobber, and Melvin and Timmy were holding each other. It was so cute! Jen almost didn't want to wake them up. Scratch that. She never wanted to wake them up. That was just asking for a serious headache, but she had to try.

She shook Melvin and Timmy up. They both yawned, slowly opening up their eyes. When they saw what they were doing they immediately pulled away. "Eeeewwww!" they both said making disgusted faces. Jen grins at their childishness before picking up the still sleeping Teether.

"Okay guys. Time to go back home." Jen said she and the barely awake kids followed Eric back to the store front. "Thanks again." Jen said to the boy.

"Anytime, but remember. You owe me." Eric grinned as the four left the café.

"Let's go home, okay?" she asked the practically sleep walking Melvin and Timmy. The only reply she got were tired moans from the two. Hey finally made it to the door of the underground entrance of the T tower and Jen was beginning to wonder if Melvin and Timmy were going to be able to make it to the tower. For once in her life though, luck was on her side. They made it into the tower without a hitch and as soon as they stepped inside Melvin and Timmy collapsed.

Jen tried to hold in her laughter as she tried to feel for the light switch. The lights were off which was unusual since they always kept the light on for safety purposes. The brunette sensed that something was not right. Keeping her guard up, she flipped on the switch.

"SURPRISE!!!!" a mixture of voices yelled with such intensity it could probably rival Timmy's tantrums. Jen stared dumbfounded as she continued to hold the still sleeping Teether, with Melvin and Timmy snoring on the floor next to her.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her were Argent and Jericho with a large cake and a bunch of other teen heroes standing behind them.

"W-what, what" Jen stuttered as her two teammates put the cake down and walked over towards her.

"You forgot didn't you?" Argent sighed as she picked up Melvin.

"I guess I did." Jen laughed nervously as Jericho picked up Timmy. "Um guys? What did I forget?" Argent and Jericho shook their head disappointedly while Bumblebee flew over.

"It's your one year anniversary, girl." Bumblebee said

"Anniversary?" Jen asked confused. Everyone in the room, with the exception of Jen and the sleeping children slapped their hand against their foreheads.

"Your anniversary of becoming a Titan." Herald said coolly appearing out of one of his portals.

Jen was speechless. They had done all of this for her? She couldn't believe it. No one had ever gone through so much trouble to throw a party for her. There were black, pink, and purple streamers hanging from the wall and on a table with a black and pink tablecloth there was a mountain of different size presents.

The cake was even amazing. It was a three layer cake with black and purple icing. '_Congrats!' and 'Happy One Year Anniversary!' _were written in pink icing and a black cat with pink eyes was outlined in white icing on the top cake layer. The sight of the cake almost made Jen drool.

"Do you like?" Argent asked smugly. All Jen could do was nod. "Good, because we spent a lot of money on you and making those brats," she said pointing towards the motioning towards the sleeping children who they were holding in their arms, "take you out to the park wasn't cheap. Do you think you can take them to their room?" she asked Herald. The blue hooded boy nodded before taking all three kids through his portal.

"Argent!" Jen said finally finding her voice, "You can't make him do that, he's a guest."

"Yes I can! He's our new team mate so he has to pick up the slack." The red and black dressed girl said.

"He's our new team mate?" Jen asked while pressing the button on her necklace transforming her back to Jinx, "Who's the other one?" Jericho shrugged his shoulder, meaning that they didn't know yet.

"Well let's not worry about them right now." Argent said, "Let's party!" and with that she dragged Jericho off to the dance floor. Jinx, not knowing what else to do, moved through the crowed of adolescent heroes, surveying her surroundings like she would do during a mission. The Titans East and other honorary Titans who were able to get away from crime fighting were there. Many people congratulated on her hard work when she passed by but they really didn't start a conversation with her. The pink hair girl really didn't mind though. She never really connected to most of them anyway and most of them were too damn perky for her.

She passed by the dance floor where a crowed of people were surrounding Argent and Jericho, cheering them on as their bodies moved with the beat. Jinx couldn't help but grin. Who knew that Jericho was such a good dancer?

Pushing her way through the sea of heroes, the bad luck sorceress snuck out of the main room to her room. She could still here the muffled sounds of the music even in her room. She sighed as she opened her window letting the cool breeze sweep over her. She breathed in the fresh air as she let her hair come down from her horns, flowing down her back in soft pink waves.

'_It's been a year. No matter how many times I think about it, I still can't wrap my mind around it.' _she thought. The wind blew a little stronger this time making her shiver and forcing her to close the window. She rubbed her hands along her arm as she sat flopped down on her bed on her back. Jinx groaned when she felt something underneath her head. She got up and turned around to see what the object was.

"No." she gasped as she picked up a freshly trimmed, red rose. '_Kid Flash.'_

* * *

_Yeah, I know it took me forever to update, but don't let that make you think I gave up. I didn't! I finally have an idea where this story is going. The reason why it took me so long to update is because I have three other stories and also my computer is in for repair so I have to use my mom's which puts me under a time limit because she needs to use it, so yeah. Hopefully I'll get my computer back by next week so I'll be back in action! _

_So please, stick with me! I know it takes me forever to update but I really try so don't get mad! Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed and sorry this chapter isn't really that eventful but next chapter will be I promise! Kid Flash will finally make an apperance! Yay!_

_Anyways...**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	6. Bookstore and a Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

**Bookstore and a Date**

Jinx suppressed a yawn as she walked into one if Jump City's most popular bookstore as Jen. To be very kind, she didn't look bad. She looked horrible and that was putting it nicely. After finding the rose unanswered questions overflowed her mind, sending her in a state of shock, disbelief, and anger and thus causing her to get very little sleep. She hadn't dare to leave her room in case the boy from her past was waiting out there somewhere in the throng of teen heroes.

The party had continued on without her even though Argent and Jericho had tried multiple times to get her out, even Herald tried once, but the bad luck witch wouldn't barge. Besides, it wasn't like any of the other heroes were there for her. It was just an excuse they used to get away from work on socialize with one another. They could care less whether Jinx was there or not.

The party lasted to around 3 a.m. which was also another factor for Jinx's lack of sleep. Cyborg had obviously not planned on having a party when designing the tower. Fortunately for the girl, the necklace that Cyborg had designed for her didn't show her tired state when she transformed into Jen, which she was grateful for because she was pretty sure that would scare the living daylights out of anyone

But anyway, back to Jen at the bookstore. She had left the tower before any of the others had awakened leaving behind a note that said she would be back later and was now in **Jump City's Booktorium**. A few people were already there but the three floored store wouldn't get crowded until noo which was good for Jen because it was only 9 a.m. which led back to the fact that she only gotten four hours of sleep because it took her two hours to stop thinking about _**him**_.

The brunette walked up the stairs to the philosophy and psychology section, which was on the third floor. Usually this part of the store would be empty due to the fact that mostly therapist or philosophers were interested in these types of books and they probably didn't have the time to go to a bookstore when they could just order it online. So, to say the least, Jen was surprised to find someone her age flipping through one of the books. Not only that, but underneath the boy's green hat red hair sprung out from underneath. He wore a green tee over a gray long sleeve shirt and wore beige baggy pants. He looked up at her when he felt her presence before returning back to the book he was reading, giving her a glimpse of his sparkling blue eyes.

Jin gasped, thankful that he didn't notice. '_Was this him?' _she thought,_ 'No! It couldn't be. Anyone can have red hair and blue eyes. Stop being paranoid, Jinx!' _With that in mind, she walked calmly into the aisle the boy was in and picked up a book about dreams and what they were believed to reveal about a person.

She was absentmindedly reading through it went something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. The boy, who she had convinced herself wasn't Kid Flash, had his back turned to her but she could just see over her shoulder enough to see that he was flipping through the book very fast. At first she tried to mentally talk herself to believe that he was just flipping the pages until something caught his eye, like many people did, but she saw his head move left to right while flipping as if he was reading the book.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she put the book she was looking at back at on its shelf and calmly walked away down to the second floor which was a little more crowded then the floor above. Though she appeared calm on the outside she definitely wasn't on the inside. Her head was screaming to just run out of the store away from him, away from the pain, but Jen was stubborn, even to herself so she decided to stay and tried to enjoy herself on the second floor. The second floor consisted of sci-fi, do it your self, and romances.

Jen always stayed clear of the do it your self and the romance sections. She wasn't interested in craft projects and she really didn't like reading about other people's love life when hers was so crappy and hardly had time to have one, being a hero and all. The brunette liked sci-fi books but she preferred to order them online because when ever she walked into that section she was often stared at by nerds who probably hadn't been so close to a pretty girl ever in their lives. She even remembers that one time a really nerdy looking boy tried to hit on her. It was totally creepy. It wasn't like everyone who read sci-fi was a nerds, it was just that Jump City was where all of the world's biggest nerds went to, like Control Freak for example.

Anyway, she had come early enough so she wouldn't run into anybody. She ran her finger on the spines of the books as she tried to find an interesting book, but she stopped when she saw the boy from upstairs looking at a book, like a normal person, a few feet away from her. Jen panic slightly. She wondered if he knew who she was. It was of course a possibility. Even though she received the necklace after Kid Flash had left, there was still a possibility that he saw her switch from Jen to Jinx if he was hidden among the other teen heroes during the party. Jen was startled out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder and nearly jumped two feet in the air. She turned around to see civilian Kid Flash looking at her.

"Oh! Sorry for scaring you" he said chuckling, "but you were kind of in the way of the book I wanted to look at" the boy said pointing to a book titled _I, Robot_.

"Here you go" Jen said tossing the book at him rather hard, but it mustn't have been hard enough because he just smiled and moved away from her to look at it. _'Is he stalking me?' _she thought, '_Does that mean he knows who I am or is it just a coincidence?'_

To test her theory, the girl decided to leave the bookstore and go to the café. If he knew who she was he would follow and if he didn't, well that meant she didn't have to worry about him so much since when she wasn't crime fighting or at the tower she was under the disguise of Jen. Also she kind of wanted to see Eric since she found out he worked there.

When she arrived there the café was filled with low murmurs and the smell of pastries and coffee. Jen ordered chai tea and sat in a large comfy chair that was hidden in shadow but had a good view of the door. Ten minutes later the bell on the café's door jingled open. The blue eyed girl looked at the door but only saw an older woman coming in followed by Eric. The boy saw her and smiled as he made his way towards her.

"Fancy meeting you here" Jen smiled as he sat in the seat next to her.

"Seems we keep meeting each other" he grinned.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks again for looking after the kids, guess I owe you" the girl said.

"Hmm, I guess you do," the boy said thoughtfully before grinning, "and the only way I can think of for you to repay me is to go out on a date with me tomorrow."

"A DATE!?!" Jen said surprised, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, I should have known. You probably have a boyfriend already. Sorry for asking" Eric sighed sadly

"No. I don't have a boy friend" Jen said looking down at her hands sadly before smiling and looking at him, "I would love to go on a date with you"

"Great!" Eric grinned getting up, "I need to start my shift now, but how about I call you later tonight to set a time?"

"Sure" Jen grinned before the boy walked off to the back. She smiled to herself and decided to leave. '_I have a date, and no Kid Flash in sight!' _she thought happily as she walked back towards the tower.

Unnoticed to her, a pair of bright blue eyes watched her sadly. "Jinx"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, sorry for taking so long to update. I couldn't think on how I wanted Jinx to meet up with Kid Flash and I'm still at a lost though I have a few ideas. Writer's blocks suck!!! This is like my fourth revision for this chapter and I'm still not happy with it.

Sorry if this chapter wasn't my best and if Jinx seemed out of character. I'll probably go on to You Tube or something to watch a few episodes with her in them to try making her true to the show.

Anyway, sorry for the late update and I'll try getting out a better and hopefully longer chapter sooner and with more Kid Flash in it.

Please Review


	7. X Marks the Spot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! Like I said before, if I did there would have been a six season and Kid FLash and Jinx would have been in a lot of episodes. I also do not own the song following.**

**X Marks the Spot**

_And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake  
And I don't know how much more I can take..._

_-This is How a Heart Breaks by Rob Thomas_

"Okay, who are and what did you do with our moody leader?" Argent asked looking at the pink hair girl who had come in smiling ans skipping from her spot on the couch in between Jericho and Herald.

"Relax it's me," Jinx said still smiling as she sat on the couch next to the mute.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much," Argent said leaning over Jericho to touch Jinx's forehead which caused the blonde she was leaning on to blush a little. "Are you sick?"

"No!" Jinx said trying to wipe the smile of her face but it was there to stay, "Is it a crime to smile?"

"Depends," Argent said sitting back in her seat, giving Jericho some space. "Did you go to Japan and kill off Bird Boy, I mean Robin?"

Jinx snorted, crossing her arms and placing her feet on the table in front of the couch. "If I did that I would be throwing a party right about now."

"True," Argent agreed before an idea came to her. "Wait, does this have something to do with that Eric bloke?"

"And what if it does?" Jinx said picking up the remote and flipping the channels, trying to do anything to stop her smile from getting wider but it wasn't working.

"Tell me!" Argent begged leaning over Jericho again causing the boy's face to look like a tomato.

"No!" Jinx said right before the alarms went off. '_Saved by a criminal. Ironic' _she thought. "Trouble!" she said.

"You know you really need to stop saying that or you're going to become a pain in the ass like Bird Boy" Argent said hovering above the couch.

"It's at the museum," Herald said, finally speaking as he watched the security surveillance that was hooked up with the Titans Tower. On the screen a masked man wearing a black cape and body suit with a red X on it, was looking at the surveillance camera before he threw red X's at the camera, disconnecting it.

"Red X," Jinx said. She remembered that he was one of the few villains who were on the Titans most wanted list that hadn't been frozen when the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Let's go!" Argent said impatiently, "It's been a while since I had a good fight."

"What about the kids?" Herald asked.

"We definitely can't get a babysitter," Argent said, "last time we got a babysitter for those Troublesome Tots. They tied her to a chair, set the kitchen on fire, and ordered 50 pizzas and we were only gone for 5 minutes!"

"Then I guess we'll just have to take them with us, it could be good training," Jinx said, "But you do know if they get hurt or injured in any way I'm putting all the blame on you when Raven finds out."

"Me?" Argent yelled at the pink hair girl, "Why you have to send the bloody she demon on me?" she asked flailing her arms, but Jinx paid no attention to her teammate as she made her ways to the kids room. This soooo wasn't going to be easy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**GIVE ME BACK MY BLANKIE!!!**" Timmy yelled as he and the rest of the group stepped out of Herald's portal which left them inside Jump City's Museum. Teether had just taken Timmy's blanket for the umpteenth time that day. Jinx couldn't understand this. She had previously given the toddler a nice blanket of his own but he seemed uninterested in it, but when Timmy comes with his old worn down blanket all hell breaks loose! The bad luck witch was thankful that she had thought to put the power inhibitor bracelets on the children so hopefully they wouldn't accidentally break anything priceless, but she vaguely remembered that the time they had last gotten a babysitter the kids had on the bracelet and still they almost managed to burn down the tower.

"Timmy! Be quiet before I make you!" Argent said losing her patience; probably do to the headache the kids were giving her.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Jinx said putting on a fake smile and an overly cheerful voice as she leaned down to the children's height, "let's play the silent game! Who ever can be the quietest wins! Got it?" she asked.

"Can I play too?" a deep voice taunted as Red X stepped out of the shadow. The teens instinctively stepped in front of the three children to protect them. "You know, I heard you turned into one of those goody two shoes heroes but I thought it was just a rumor."

"Guess you were wrong," Jinx said eyes and hands glowing pink, "I was surprised to see you weren't with the Brotherhood of Evil."

"They weren't my style. I didn't like the way they were running things. Not everyone likes to play the big villain, Pinky" the masked person said making Jinx angry. Who did he think he was calling her Pinky?

"You could have helped us, then" Argent said her hands also glowing red.

Red X shrugged, "Sorry, kid, some guys don't like to play the hero," he said before throwing a bunch of red X shaped projectiles at them.

Argent, Jericho, and Herald each took a child, moving out of thw way, while Jinx ran forward dodging the flying objects by doing a series of flips. She aimed a couple of hexes at the thief careful not to accidentally hit something belonging to the museum.

"It's hard, isn't it," Red X said doing a back flip to dodge a pink wave of energy, "I mean fighting, while also trying to make sure you don't break something."

"Shut up!" Jinx said dropping to the ground to try to sweep kick his feet but he jumped aiming a few more X's at her. Jinx wonder for a brief second, as she dodged, where her teammates were.

"This isn't in your nature, you know that. You live to break things, not protect them. It was easier being a villain, all you had to do was look out for number one" Red X said smoothly blocking a couple of punches she had thrown.

"I said to shut up!" Jinx said throwing a hex filled punch at him. He dodged it, catching her arm and twisting her around so her back was pressed against his chest. Jinx struggled against him but he had managed to slip a power inhibitor on her and her struggling only made him push her closer to him as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"You know you missed it," he whispered slickly in her ear. "You know you enjoyed the adrenaline rush of taking something you want even though you know you can't have it."

"Let me go!" Jinx yelled.

"Tell me something, Pinky" he said into her ear and she could have sworn she felt his warm breath against her neck, "Was _he_ worth it? Was he worth giving it all up for? Is he what you really want?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the pink hair girl growled.

"Oh, but I think you do, Pinky, and once you figure out what you want," he said, "come and see me," and with that he gave Jinx a push.

The girl didn't even know that she was on the roof of the museum, since she was caught up in fighting Red X, until she was pushed off over the edge of the museum's roof. She tried to grab on to something but X had managed to not only slip a power inhibitor on her but also handcuffs. She was too shocked to scream as she saw the concrete ground come closer and closer to her and the only thing she could think of was a certain speedster's bright blue eyes. She shut her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. Instead she felt a pair of strong arms holding her bridal style.

"Need a lift?" a familiar cocky voice asked. The pink hair witch opened her eyes only to see pools of blue with a few red locks hanging in front of them staring back at her.

"Kid Flash?" she said barely above a whisper. He nodded as he continued to hold her safely in his arms on the ground. Jinx touched his check to see if it was really him. Warmth met her oddly cold fingertips. She slowly drew back her hand and did something unexpected. Even Kid Flash, the fastest boy alive, wasn't fast enough to see what was coming to him. She slapped him. Hard. That was definitely going to leave a mark.

* * *

Yay! An update! Sorry since it's so short, though. For some weird reason I reall like this chapter even though I feel kind of bad because I didn't give the kids or Herald that much dialogue and of course Jericho doesn't have any. Oh well! Anywho... don't know when I?'ll be able to update. I hope soon, but I'm tyring to finish my Peter Pan story (yes, I'm 14 and I still believe in faith, trust, and pixie dust. Sue me! No, don't do that. I only have 25 cents on me) before school starts, which is the day after Labor day for me so I think I have about three weeks, not sure though, but hopefully that should be enough time to finish it, so you guys will have to wait at least a month before another update unless I'm feeling really inspired which I am right now. That might mean next chapter up next week! Yay. 

For those of you who are wondering this is mainly a Kid Flash and Jinx story, but it kind of starts out as a Jinx and Eric, then Eric, Jinx, and Kid Flash love triangle with Jinx in the middle, but in the end it'll be 100 Jinx and Kid Flash! But I'm wondering if I should put Argent and Jericho together, as a side romance. I mean I implied a little, I guess, in this chapter that Jericho has some feelings beyond friendhip for Argent but I'm not sure if I should continue with it. Tell me what you guys think. I may or may not agree with you but I still want to know what my readers think. Please and thank you!

Anyway, I'm done talking_**...PLEASE REVIEW!!! **_


	8. His Thoughts

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song following.**_

_**His **_**Thoughts**

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything_

_-Who Knew by P!nk_

**

* * *

**Jinx was going to kill that idiot bird brain, Robin. He knew what he was doing and he knew that he was asking for a death wish when he assigned _the_ Kid Flash to her team. It wasn't exactly a private affair. Everyone knew how the bad luck witch felt about the speedster so it wasn't like Robin didn't know what he was doing. He knew _exactly _what he was doing. The pink hair girl knew that Robin still didn't trust her entirely and he still couldn't get over her past, so there were only two reasons why the Boy Blunder what put the last person she wanted on her team; Either to have someone he could trust watch her or to just annoy the hell out of her and get back at her for anything she had ever done while on the wrong side of the road. Jinx picked the latter. This was her hell, being stuck with Kid Flash, and Robin was of course, was the power hungry, no non-sense, birs brain devil. 

After the events of the museum and the slap that was probably heard around the world, the newly formed team headed back to the tower. Red X had gotten away and taking only one thing. The thief took the necklace that was supposed to bring good luck to the wearer; the same necklace that Jinx was about to steal when she first met Kid Flash.

The girl knew it wasn't on accident; that Red X had purposely stole it to send her a message, but what that message was she didn't know. His words kept playing over and over in her mind.

"_You know you miss it"_

_"Its hard…trying to make sure you don't break something,"_

_"Was he worth it? Was he really what you want?"_

The bad luck sorceress shook her head. He didn't know what he was talking about, he didn't know her, and yet….he did. Jinx sighed as she laid her tired body on her bed hoping beyond hope that no one would walk through her door to disturb her….or through the wall for that matter. She really just needed to rest her brain.

She grabbed her drawing pad and a pencil from under her bed and flipped through it. It mostly consisted of unicorns, but there were some other random drawing in there too that she hated herself for drawing. The millions of sketches of Kid Flash were a perfect example. The girl found a clean page and without really thinking, began to draw whatever her hand wanted too.

A strong, masculine face was formed followed by insightful, but sparkling cocky blue eyes. A flirtatious grin was designed followed by wind swept hair. Jinx groaned when she put on the rest of the picture's details. She knew exactly who this was. It was him. Kid Flash. She had drawn him again.

"Oooo! I like how you did my hair!" a voice said behind her. She spun her head around eyes glowing to meet...nothing. She felt her pad tug out of her hands and looked down to see it was gone. Jinx jumped from her bed when she felt something being placed in her hair. Gray hands reached up to touch silky smooth rose petals. She snatched the infernal flower from her hair and crushed it underneath her boot.

Dangerously, glowing pink eyes scanned the room, but no sign of any streaks of red or yellow were found. The bad luck witch stomped out of her room, making her way to the main room. It was empty with the exception of Silkie who was taking a nap on the couch. She walked back into the hall and began checking the rooms. He wasn't in the Argent's or Jericho's room. Herald didn't really have a room; he just preferred to stay in his own little dimension. The speed demon, also known as Kid Flash was also not in the kitchen, the closets, the bathrooms, the garage, the training room, or any other room she could think of.

"_Why don't I try his room?" _she thought as her hands sparked dangerously before sparking out slightly. _"Oh yeah, that's right. I never gave him a room did I?"_ She sighed at her ignorance. She remembered a lesson about this when she used to go to the Hive Academy: _Know where their room is and then attack them in their sleep. _Jinx grinned. She could just imagine all the torturous plans she could do to him and the best thing about them was that they didn't need to all be done at the same time. They could be done over a period of time, slowly and satisfyingly torturing him. Her thoughts right now were not necessarily what a good guy should be thinking but she was an ex-villainess. You can take the girl out of villainy but you couldn't take the villainy out of the girl, or at least not all of it, anyway.

Her communicator began to buzz in her pocket, pausing her on her quest to find and destroy Kid Flash. Who ever it was who was calling her it better not be Robin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid Flash looked amused as he silently heard Jinx search through the tower for him. Where was he exactly? Well, it depended where Jinx was and now he was in the kids' room listening not only for the sounds of an enraged sorceress but also to the light breathing of the kids.

They looked so sweet, so innocent. He remembered seeing a drawing of them in Jinx's pad. They were asleep just like this. The speed demon found himself hovering over each of the children, making sure they were comfortable in their sleep, but he seemed to hover over Timmy the longest.

The boy sort of looked like a mini version of him; he was even wearing the same colored costume. Just add a lightning bolt here and there and there you have it, Kid Flash Jr.! The son of Kid Flash and….and who? Jinx? Kid Flash sighed softly, walking over to a corner of the room where he had a good view of the kids and of the door, just incase Jinx found him.

Jinx.

One little word could mean so much to him. His hand automatically went to his left cheek where she had slapped him with her right hand. Her hand. So small, so delicate and slender, so…. Kid Flash shook his head, trying to rid of these thoughts. He didn't like how one girl had such power over him. When ever she was near, despite his outer, cocky, confident visage, his knees shook, his palms felt sweaty, words were harder to form. Flash's protégé leaned his head back so his bright blue eyes stared at the ceiling as he ran a hand through his disheveled red hair. Oh, how he wished it was Jinx's hand instead, but he felt like that was never going to happen. He had left her for reasons that couldn't be told. Reasons that of course had to deal with him being a hero, but those reasons still could have been done by someone else, another hero. He still could have stayed; stayed with Jinx, but no, he left. He kept telling himself that what he was doing was for the good of man kind, but what about what was good for him? What he wanted? He wanted Jinx. That was what he wanted. But if he wanted her so much then why had he left without saying goodbye? Maybe he was afraid? The boy softly chuckled at the idea. Him? Afraid? Never. But maybe he was. Just a little.

Before he met Jinx, Kid Flash was known as somewhat of a ladies man, having one girl on one arm and another five on the other. He didn't care. He didn't care about any of them. They practically threw themselves at him and he had let them. But when he met Jinx….as clichéd as it sounded, he knew she was different. Not just different from her old team of mindless drones but from any other girl he had met and maybe that was why he was afraid. He was falling head first for her, hard. Harder then he ever felt for anyone and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He had never made it to that stage in a relationship. The farthest he had ever made with another girl, which he now hated himself for ever doing, was a one night stand and he didn't even take his mask off.

The boy shook his head, flipping at super speed once again through Jinx's drawing pad, stopping at another sketch. It was an outside drawing with the Titan's Tower and either the sunrise or sunset. A girl with flowing waist length hair stood on a nearby beach, the water licking at her boots. If it weren't for her Goth like attire Kid would have never guessed it was Jinx. Her face was hidden, concealed by a veil of her long hair as she stared at her feet where a rose floating in the water had small flames dancing upon it, blackening and withering the once lovely flower. Jinx's hands were curled into fist hanging limply by her sides.

Kid Flash found his fingers lightly tracing over the sketch. He had always had it imprinted in his mind that Jinx was independent no matter what and wouldn't let anything get in her way. In his mind she was strong, brave, and a smart mouth, but most of all beautiful. Though he still thought of her as beautiful he now realized that Jinx was just hiding her true emotions. She was really a scared timid girl who had a hard time trusting people and when she did trust someone she was always standing on her toes, waiting for them to leave her and that's what Kid Flash had done. He left her. He may have been the only person she had truly cared for and trusted and he left her. How could he have been so stupid? Wasn't he supposedly the fastest boy alive? Couldn't he have slipped away from his duties to just say hi or goodnight or even…I love you? He could have, but he didn't and he hated himself even more. He would be lucky if he could have one conversation with her without her hexing him.

Could they ever get back to where they were, he wondered. But then, what exactly were they? Acquaintances? Friends? No, they were more then that. They had a bond, but he had to go and stupidly cut it, but he was going to fix it. The red head got up with renewed vigor and headed out of the door in search of the girl. He was going to fix things. He was going to crawl on his knees and ask her for her forgiveness. He would give her anything she wanted, whenever she wanted it. He had to make things right. He didn't know how he would live if she didn't forgive him, and he meant that both literally and figuratively. Jinx had a mean aim when she was angry.

He was just turning the corner, at super speed mind you, when he heard Jinx's voice. It made him run faster to her and he heard her talking to someone he presumed was on the phone.

"Sure! I would love to have our date tomorrow, Eric!" she said excitedly and Kid Flash came screeching to a halt behind her. Luckily or maybe unluckily, she didn't notice. "Okay tomorrow, at 8. Meet you at the café! Bye!" a squeal of delight left her mouth as she turned around to face Kid Flash. Any signs of the happiness and pleasure that were once in her eyes died when she saw him and a scowl replaced the grin that was once upon her lips.

"What are you staring at?" she spat as she snatched her drawing pad that was in the stun shocked boys hand and shoved past him back into her room.

"_I'm too late," _he thought as he uncharacteristically made his way slowly back to his room. "_But I'm not giving up!"_

* * *

Pretty short chapter, but that was the best I could do for now. So don't blame me. Blame my mom. She gave me her cold and right now I'm a living snot factory. Yes, I know to much info but...whatev! 

I need date ideas for Jinx and Eric. Don't worry. Kid Flash will be there to mess things up but I still need ideas on where they should go and what they should do. Send ideas in a review.

Guess that's all I have to say...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	9. Carnival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song following. Only the plot.**

**Carnival**

_This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks_

_-This is How a Heart Breaks by Rob Thomas_

_

* * *

_Jen was slightly apprehensive as she stepped through the gates of the carnival, though she hid it pretty well for Eric's sake. She had only been to the carnival once and that had been her last time. She had been around 6 or 7, the time when she seemed like a normal child. The disguise that she wore now would have been how she would have really looked if she hadn't had gotten her powers. 

Anyway, her parents, as one of the last family things they did with her before they disowned her and marked her as a freak, took her to the carnival for a family outing. At first, she had loved it; the cotton candy; the games; the rides. It wasn't until she was on the tilt-a-whirl that disaster struck. She remembered vaguely that her father had managed to coax her into going on it despite her complaints of it being too scary. She had gotten on it and as the ride began to go faster and faster, the little girl had closed her eyes, wishing that the ride would just stop, and that's where the first spark of pink came from, followed by the ride stopping due to mechanical problems. The same thing had happened on all the other rides she had been forced on and a few game booths.

Her parents had gotten furious and scared. This was not the first time bad things had happened around her but they had been hoping it was just a coincidence, that it was just their imagination. They had thought of her as a freak and happily threw her at the H.I.V.E. Academy for her to spend the rest of her life. Her parents had been allowed to visit her but they never came, so one day, during one of her earlier years at the Academy she had returned home to find her parents and a new baby. She had gotten furious and accidentally caused a spark to set the home on fire. No one was hurt, but her parents knew exactly what set the house on fire and as soon as possible moved far away from Jump City. That was the day when Jinx last saw her parents and became serious about the whole bad guy thing. She dedicated her life to learning all the ends and outs of villainy and the rest of it you pretty much know. In any case, carnivals always brought bad memories for Jen so she therefore stayed as far as possible from them, except for tonight.

"You okay?" Eric asked after he bought the carnival tickets.

"Yeah!" the girl said putting on a fake smile, "Just fine!" The boy grinned as he led the way in. _"I hope," _the girl thought nervously to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the shadows, Kid Flash, also known as Wally West in his civilian clothes which he was now wearing, watched a certain couple as they walked into the carnival. He could see the look of nervousness in the girl's eyes even from his distance, "but of what?" he wondered to himself.

He made his way from his shadowy hiding place and into the packed carnival. His eyes never leaving the back of the girl who, whether she knew it or not, had taken his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen shivered. She felt a distinct feeling as if someone was watching her but since she wore the necklace her senses weren't up to par. She shrugged the feeling off, telling herself that she was just nervous as she followed Eric to a game booth.

The game was simple; just pop five balloons with the darts and you get a prize. "Two rounds please," the boy said handing the needed money over to the teller for which he in return got twelve darts. He handed six darts to Jen.

"You go first," Eric smirked down at her. She stepped forward taking a deep breath. She threw the first dart, and was happy when it hit the balloon straight on. She threw the other darts and in the end she had four out of her six darts hit the balloons. She smiled as the booth keeper handed her a small brown teddy bear with a red bow around its neck. "Beat that!" Jen grinned moving aside for Eric.

"Maybe I will," he chuckled before taking all six darts and throwing them at once. Jen's eyes widened when she saw each dart hit its intended target, popping six balloons all at once. The shocked teller handed over a larger white bear with a red ribbon around its neck, several times larger then the one Jen had.

"You have great aim," Jen said still slightly amazed. The only person she knew who had the great of an aim was Robin and she wasn't going to admit that out loud anytime soon.

The boy ran a hand through his spiky hair sheepishly. "I used to be the counties top Frisbee player when I was little. Guess things just stick. Here," he said holding out the bear, "for you."

"Really?" Jen asked almost in disbelief. It wasn't often that she got gifts and even though she had a pile of them waiting for her at the tower, they just didn't seem sentimental like this one was. It meant that she could be regular, that she wouldn't be viewed as a freak among regular people. "Thank you," she said taking the bear and holding it like a little girl would. Eric chuckled at this before they moved on to the next booth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally peaked out from behind a nearby booth. _"That guy could definitely give Robin a run for his money," _he thought to himself before following the teens at "normal" people's pace. For now at least…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen grinned as she took a bite out of her hot fudge sundae. So far she and Eric had been on several rides each one going without hitch. It was perfect! Eric was great guy. He made her laugh and he seemed really insightful. It wasn't like he just remembered a bunch of stupid quotes, he kind fully explain them, his explanations a work of art in themselves.

She found out that he was a little bit older then her. He was in college majoring in art of any kind. He didn't really work at the café. He just helped out the owner of it from time to time, waiting tables and stuff because he wanted too. He didn't get paid for it and yet he still enjoyed doing it. It was his third favorite thing to do after painting and reading, painting being the first.

"What kind of things do you paint?" Jen asked curious since she herself was considered an artist of some sort.

"Anything, I paint things how they are, not how people want them to look. Sometimes my painting get others angry because they're so…truthful but the way I see it, the world needs all the truth it can get," the boy said eating out of his own sundae. "I mean, take Jump City for example. At first glance, anyone would say it's the perfect city protected by not only the police but superheroes too, but that's not exactly true."

"How so?" Jen asked interested in what he had to say.

"Okay, look at it this way," Eric said putting down his spoon and leaning back in the chair. "No city is perfect. There's always violence. There's always crime. And there will always be poverty, no matter how many times we turn our heads away from it. Then there are the police. They're supposed to be the city defense and yet you hardly ever see them except to hog all the glory for work they didn't do that the Titans actually did. But I don't really blame them. Who wouldn't become lazy when you have someone else doing your dirty work?"

"The Titans aren't doing the police's dirty work!" Jen said before she caught herself, "I mean, it doesn't seem that way to me. They protected the city from a lot of bad guys that have appeared over the last year."

"And why is that?" Eric asked, "I mean, look at it from this perspective. Before the Titans came, you hardly ever heard of any of these super villains that are around here. I mean of course, you had the weirdoes like Control Freak, but they could easily be taken care of. None of the really dangerous people came until the Titans began to settle here."

"You can't exactly blame it all on the Titans," Jen said. "Jump City, next to Gotham, is one of the countries maybe even the world's largest industrial and technically advance city. Whether or not the Titans came here, villains would still be attracted here because of all the valuable merchandise." _"I should know. The H.I.V.E. was planning on coming her years before the Titans even showed up," _she thought to herself. "And also thanks to the Titans crime had decreased a considerable amount." _"Never in my life did I ever think I would be defending the Titans." _

"The number of crimes has decreased but the extent of them hasn't," the boy said nonchalantly. "In the last year, Jump City has been invaded, taken over or transformed in some sort of weird science fiction way numerous times. That never happened before the arrival of the Titans," he said before chuckling. "Sorry, but every time I think of the Titans I think of those ridiculously tight spandex suits that some of them wear, like that Kid Flash."

As soon as those words left his mouth, a breeze was felt and Eric found his ice cream in his lap. "Aw man, I'm such a klutz," he said getting up. "Wait here. I'll try to clean this off," he said walking towards the washroom.

"Sure, take your time," Jen said a fake grin on her face. As soon as the boy was out of view the girl frowned and if she wasn't wearing the necklace you would have seen her eyes glowing dangerously. "Kid Flash," she growled.

"You called?" a voice whispered tauntingly in her ear. She turned around only to find air before turning back around and seeing Kid in his civilian clothes eating what was left of her sundae. "Pretty good," he said taking a bite, "you should try some," he said holding out a spoonful of ice cream. "It's good."

Jen growled as she smacked the spoon out of her face. "What do you think you're doing here?" she asked.

"Can't I just want to come to the carnival and play a few games, ride a few rides without wanting anything?" he smirked.

"No, your goal in life is to make my life a living nightmare. Can't you just leave me alone?" the girl asked frustrated.

"Um…" the boy said tapping his chin thoughtfully, "nope," he said grinning. "Besides," he said finishing his ice cream up at super speed, "he messed with the spandex. Never mess with the spandex."

"You are so unbelievable!" Jen growled, "Why don't you just go and mess around with one of your many fan girls? I'm sure they'll love to show you a good time" she said rolling her eyes and pushing past him.

"Jinx," he said quietly grabbing her arm. She looked back at him and saw the sadness in his eyes but she ignored it for now at least. "How could you think of me like that?"

"Well one, the name is Jen when I'm in civvies, two, the title "fastest boy alive" has to mean other things besides the fact that you can run fast, and three, what else am I to expect when you just damn pack up and leave without any warnings or at least a goodbye," she snapped pulling her arm away.

The boy was about to say something before a scream was heard through the carnival grounds and both of the teens communicators went off.

"Trouble," they said simultaneously before they both ran to the source of the scream.

* * *

Hey peoples! I'm alive! You guys probably thought I was dead but I'm still kicking! I really don't have any other excuse other then I had writer's block and the fact that this isn't one of my top priority story but I'm not going to give up on it! This chapter was my version of how Jinx became well...Jinx. I know it's probably not what really happened but this is my story so whatever. 

Sorry for the shortness. I was going to write more but you know how when you write so much and then you decide to add more but then it starts to look really crappy? Yeah, maybe I'm the only person who's like this but the events that are going to happen in the next chapter are kind of important to me so I don't want to mess it up rushing.

Thanks for all the date ideas. Sorry if I didn't use yours but this is like the third or fourth version of this chapter that I did and all of the previous versions seemed stupid though this one probably is too...

Anyway, thanks for those who have stuck with me and hopefully next chapter should be out soon. I ACTUALLY MEAN IT THIS TIME!!! It shouldn't take me more then a week tops.

So you know what to do...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	10. I Know How to Play the Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song following.**

**I Know How to Play the Hero**

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew..._

**_-Who Knew by P!nk_**

* * *

A shadowy figure flickered through the abandon under home lab of Killer Moth. The once evil villain's larvae were now being monitored by a Titans security camera since Titans such as Beast Boy and Starfire were against harming defenseless creatures which was just fine to the mysterious figure. Who ever they were managed to disconnect the connections to the Titans Tower easily without setting off any alarms. 

"It's time to spread your wings and fly," the figure said pressing a button, releasing one of the more developed bugs as it let out a powerful shrill sound before taking to the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx was mad. No. Scratch that. She was furious. Way beyond furious. How could he have been such an idiot? She glared up at Kid Flash whom, at the moment, was trying to look anywhere but at her. Both teens were in their hero identities, getting a lot of attention from the surrounding crowd as they tried to evaluate the situation.

What was the situation? Well let's back track a little, shall we?

At exactly 8 p.m., Jinx met up with Eric as Jen at the café. From there, the two went to the annual Jump City Carnival. At exactly five minutes after 8 p.m., Kid Flash followed the two, going from super speed to regular people's speed as Wally West so he wouldn't catch any attention as he followed the two. Between the five minutes from when Jinx left to when Kid Flash left, the speedster, who had been purposely assigned to watch the kids, had totally forgotten them in his rush. On any other occasion it would have been okay, since Argent, Jericho, or Herald could have watched them, but this one time the other members of the team had also made their own plans, leaving the preoccupied Kid Flash alone with three super power kids who at the time were not wearing their power inhibitors.

Now let's fast forward a bit to precisely now with Jinx and Kid Flash staring among a crowd of civilians, watching as one of the world's biggest Ferris wheels was stuck at a stand still. Not because of technical difficulties; Teething difficulties actually. Teether difficulties to be precise. The super teething toddler along with the other two Troublesome Tots were on the Ferris wheel where said toddler was chewing through one of the wheels spokes. Not only that, but the ever present oversized teddy bear, Bobby, was stuffed into one of the wheels cars with the kids, definitely going over the weight limit. But what was really worrying the two teen heroes below was of course Timmy who right now didn't seem too happy. Not only could he destroy the wheel, he could also injure the civilians below if he let out one of his powerful wails.

"Damnit!" Jinx cursed getting a few stares from not only Kid Flash but also from some disapproving carnival goers whom believed that heroes should always be on their best behavior. '_Yeah right_,' Jinx thought rolling her eyes before turning to the situation at hand. From what she could tell, they would have to hurry before either Teether ate away the wheel's framing, Bobby's weight caused the wheel's car to fall and squish some unexpected carnies, or before Timmy blasted someone with his tantrum. The bad luck witch whipped out her communicator, calling Argent. She waited but the other gray skinned girl did not pick up. She tried Jericho and Argent but, no pun intended, without any luck.

"I don't suppose you can fly, can you?" Kid Flash said trying to make light of the situation. The girl growled at him before turning back to the wheel.

"Kid Flash," she finally sighed.

"Yes dear?" he asked flirtatiously, which earned him a charged up hit in the arm. "Ow," he said rubbing the sore spot.

"I need you to go back to the tower and get the power inhibitors," the pink hair girl ordered.

"What are you going to do?" the boy asked.

"Don't worry about me," Jinx said before pushing through the crowd, towards the ride.

"I can't help but to," he whispered to himself before speeding off to the Tower.

Jinx continued to make her way to the wheel, still unsure as of what she would do. Using her powers was definitely against the question and since neither Argent or Herald were here, the only two members of their team that could fly and safely get the kids down she would have to improvise. _'Guess I'll have to climb," _she thought staring at the immense wheel with a little since of hesitancy.

It wasn't that she never climbed or scaled anything before. That was practically part of Villainy 101 at the H.I.V.E. Acadmey. What she was unsure of was her powers. If she let herself slip, either physically or mentally, she and the kids were as good as done for. But either way she looked at it she was probably as good as dead, either by slipping and falling off the wheel or by Raven when she found out that the kids had not been properly looked after. Over protective mother hen Raven was something you really didn't want to mess with.

The bad luck sorceress took in a deep calming breath before sprinting up to one of the wheels lower hanging cars and jumping on it before jumping onto another, higher one. The girl was set uneasy by the swinging of the ride's holding but she had no time to dwell on it as she saw Teether to continue to eat through the steel metal spokes. Not to mention that an ominous squeak was coming from the car that the kids were in and Jinx could see a screw threatening to come a loose and Timmy ready to scream at the littlest of things.

She stared back down at the crowd below and realized that she was higher up then she thought, but she pushed that to the back of her mind as she continued to climb.

Melvin who had been staring over the side of the seat she was in to look at the crowed below her waved when she saw the pink eye girl. "Hi Auntie Jinx! How was your date?" she said not seeming to notice the danger she was in. Teether paused from hit biting to look down at Jinx and he gave a gurgle of happiness while clapping his hands.

"_At least he stopped eating," _Jinx thought as she continued to make her way expertly up to them. She finally made it so she was one car away from them. "Melvin," she yelled trying to stay calm, "I need you to make Bobby go away for just a little."

"Why?" the young girl asked confused and slightly offended that she was being told to make her best friend go away.

"Uh…because we're playing a game. Simon Says!" Jinx said quickly.

"But you didn't say Simon Says" Melvin pointed out.

"Okay, okay. Simon says that Melvin has to make Bobby go away just for a little while." The blonde hair girl nodded sadly complying with the rules of the game as Bobby slowly disappeared back into the realms of her imagination.

Jinx let out a sigh of relief before remembering that just because she had solved one of her problems she still had two left. Actually three. The first two was to keep Timmy calmed and stop Teether from eating his way to their doom. The third was to figure out how to get the kids down which she absolutely had no idea how to.

"Okay, guys. Simone says don't move," she said hoping they all would comply. Thankfully they did. Carefully she made it to their seats. She figured that if she took them one by one then she could safely get them down. She decided to take Timmy down first since she wasn't sure how long he would abide to the game's rules. She took the still unmoving young red head in her arms, moving slower and carefully down the wheel. They both made it down to the ground safely where a beyond worried Kid Flash waited.

"Is he okay? Are you okay? What about the others?" he asked so quickly she barely understood him.

"They're okay," Jinx said handing Timmy over to the speedster.

"Why isn't he moving?" Flash asked concerned, but the girl didn't answer him as she made her way quickly back up to the other tots. She took Teether this time and like before, slowly made her way back down to Kid Flash. She handed the toddler over to him without saying a word before going back up for Melvin. When she reached back to the blonde hair girl it appeared like she was nodding off.

"Auntie Jinx," the girl yawned, "I'm sleepily."

"We'll get you to bed as soon as we get down sweetie," Jinx replied soothingly as she reached out for the younger girl. She had the child in her arms when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Something wasn't right.

Her instincts were confirmed when she heard a loud shrill noise come from the sky above her. She looked up to see an oversized moth heading straight towards them. She cursed under her breath jumping off the empty car she was on just as the insect swept down where they were just at.

Jinx growled as she took an instinctive step backward, one arm cradling Melvin to her, when she realized there was nothing under her foot. She began to wobble, trying to regain her balance but Melvin's extra weight was tipping her over. She probably would have gained her balance back if the giant moth like creature didn't come back and try to attack her. Her powers were bad luck, not flying, and with a child in her arms it would be hard for her to fight without harming her. So she did the only thing she could do. She held Melvin tight to her as she fully tipped back knowing that at least the kid would make it out of this alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowed hushed in shocked. Kid Flash watched in shock as Jinx began to tilt over the side of the ride's seat, losing her balance. His legs wouldn't move. He couldn't force them to move and try to find some sort of giant air bag to hopefully soften the pink hair girl's landing. All he could do was watch in shock and fear as the girl of his dreams fell to her death…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx held the crying Melvin closer to her as she continued to fall. "_She'll be safe at least,"_ she thought as she prepared to accept her fate. And then everything stopped.

No. It didn't stop. Her movement, her speed of velocity, changed as she felt something come into contact with her, wrapping around her, and for a moment her breath left her as she stared at a lithe but well toned chest dawned in black material with a familiar red X on it.

Jinx gasped as the masked man swung them to an area near the Ferris wheel but away from the crowd. Once she was on ground, she pushed away from the man, wary of him though it was apparent that he had saved Melvin and her.

"Why did you save me?" she asked still not letting go of Melvin.

"Because your spandex wearing boyfriend wasn't going to," Red X said smoothly.

"He's not my boyfriend," she sneered at him.

"That's good to know," he said turning around about to leave.

"Why did you do it? Why did you save me? I thought you said you didn't like to play the hero," Jinx replied tauntingly.

"That doesn't mean I don't know how to play the hero once in awhile," he said and she had a feeling that he was smirking behind his mask.

Melvin peered at the thief from her spot held up against Jinx. "Thank you Mr. Red X," she said innocently but never the less it caught the other two off guard.

"No problem kid," Red X said reaching to press a button on his belt. Jinx didn't move. She had snuck through Robin's "secret files" enough to know that he was merely just making his get away. Besides, other then the fact that he was an annoying flirtatious thief, she really had nothing against Robin's dark counterpart. She was about to turn away from him and make her way back to Kid Flash and the other kids when he heard him call out to her. "I'm still waiting for your answer," he said and Jinx spun around to glare at him only to find him already gone.

She sighed tiredly as she sat Melvin down. "Come on. Let's get the others and then we can leave." Melvin nodded before taking the gray skinned girls hand and letting her lead her back towards the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Jinx and Melvin had made it back to the others they noticed that Argent, Jericho, and Herald were there next to Kid Flash, Teether and Timmy along with a caught, netted, and bound giant moth.

"You guys were able to catch it?" Jinx asked.

"Actually, by the time we heard what was going on here, we already found this big guy tied up ready," Herals said.

The others were confused on how the giant bug could have been caught and who could have done it but she already had an idea of who did it and it only made her confused and frustrated.

The team left the carnival as it cleared out due to the night's events, Herald taking the moth back to the lab. When the group arrived back at the tower Jinx made sure the kids were ready for bed and tucked in. Once she left their room she began to head to her own room to change and go to sleep. She was really tired. Unfortunately for her she wasn't having any luck tonight as Kid Flash grabbed her arm.

"Jinx, are you okay? Did he-"

"Yes, I'm okay and no Red X didn't hurt me but it isn't like I can't take care of myself. If I were you I would be worrying about the punishment I'm going to give you for leaving the kids unsupervised" she said yanking her arm from his grasp and walking back to her room to change and go to bed. It wasn't until she was on the verge of sleep did she realize something.

"Eric!" she said bolting up in bed before groaning and popping back down. How could she have forgotten? He probably thought she ditched him. She would just have to find him tomorrow and apologize. Her life was looking up for once except for a few unwanted surprises, namely Kid Flash. She wasn't going to mess it up when she finally found someone who understood her.

Little did she know, she had already found someone who understood her even more then she understood herself and he was sleeping restlessly just down the hall from her…

* * *

Okay, so yeah. I updated! And it didn't take me too long though I had planned to have this up last week. Stupid Biology report... 

Anyway, thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story. I know I haven't updated like I usually do with some of my other stories but I'm trying with school and all.

I want to say thanks to anyone who has reviwed.

**_Thank you to: _**

_the queen (anon.)_

_Solarity_

_KingdomHearts Lover (anon.)_

_myrmidryad_

_ShadowWolf315_

_Terra106_

_ffnetlover_

_coldqueen_

_oldies-at-heart_

_CSFlinxStalker_

_Mrs.Radcliffe 13_

_Dragowolf (anon.)_

_Chibimoon2008_

_StraightFromCupid_

_neon rose_

_joy(anon.)_

_Forlorn Melody_

_somewhere out there (anon.)_

_cheekylildevil_

_chayenne (anon.)_

_Handmaiden of Artemis_

_meeko (anon.)_

_xX.Padfoot.Xx_

_PotoPerson_

_Random-post_

_awesomeness32_

_EvilIsSexy_

_HoboLover_

_Synneofthesun_

_Miss Dark Shiva_

_snowyleopard_

**_Thanks guys! You're the best for sticking with me!_**

Nothing more to say other then**_...HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! _**


	11. Payback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Just this story's plot.**

**Payback**

_Don't you wanna go for a ride  
Down to the other side  
Feels so good you could cry  
Now won't you do what I told you_

_**-This is How a Heart Breaks by Rob Thomas**_

_

* * *

__Kid Flash sat in a meadow surrounded by flowers, roses to be exact, a goofy grin on his face as pale grey fingers ran through his vibrant red hair. "That feels good," he murmured relishing the touch._

_A giggle came from his pink hair companion. "Anything for you, Wally," she cooed._

_"Anything, huh?" he asked opening his sparkling blue eyes and raising a brow mischievously as he sat up. "How about a kiss then?"_

_"Didn't I say anything?" she whispered before meeting his lips…_

Jinx gasped as she bolted up from her sleep. Her breathing was heavy as sweat ran down her brow. She ran a shaking hand through her disheveled cotton candy hair. Her cat like gaze turned to her clock to realize that it was still early morning. She sighed, waiting for her rapidly beating heart to stop pounding against her chest.

"Why was I having that dream?" she asked herself, "No wait, that wasn't a dream," she said flopping down on her bed, "that was a nightmare."

The bad luck witch sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to return to sleep but it seemed to be eluding her. She sighed once again, this time in frustration as she kicked the sheets off her and stood up, making her way to her bathroom.

Once in there she stared at her reflection. Her tangled pink hair made her already pale skin look sick and the lack of sleep wasn't helping her either. Bags were beginning to form under her eyes adding on to her ill looking features. She wore an oversized black tee shirt that hung slightly off of one of her shoulder making her seem smaller then she actually was with pink shorts underneath. "I really need a vacation," she murmured to herself before turning on the sink and splashing cold water on her face.

After drying off, she returned to her room not knowing what to do since it was still too early to really do anything but she knew she wouldn't be able to go to sleep. She decided to make a list of things she needed to do. _"Man, I'm becoming more like the Boy Blunder everyday. This can't be good for my health," _she thought taking out a pen and some paper and getting started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wally West clung tightly to his pillow, drool coming out of his open mouth. His mask was deposited uncaringly on the ground among other piles of clothes. His blazing red hair was limp, hanging in his face without the force of wind resistance holding it back.

"Mhm, Jinx…" he murmured in his sleep bring his pillow closer to him, a sleepy grin on his face. A shadow fell over the sleeping boy's figure before…

_**SPLASH!**_

"Gah!" Kid Flash gasped as he was drenched in freezing cold water.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," Jinx said darkly as she loomed threateningly over him with an empty pail in her hand. The boy gulped, burrowingdeeper into his sheets as he remembered the bad luck witch's threat of punishment.

"H-hey Jinx!" he said sheepishly. He was answered with a mop and pail thrown at him along with other cleaning supplies.

"As punishment for not withholding your responsibility AND ruining my date you will clean the tower inside and out," she said coldly.

_"It could have been worst," _the boy thought, _"It shouldn't take me that long."_

"Oh, and Flash?" the girl said in an unnervingly sweet tone.

"Y-yes?" the red head gulped.

"Hope you like working at normal speed," she said before slapping on a power inhibitor. The boy gawked shocked at what she had just done. He already felt weird without his powers.

"Y-You can't do that!" he yelled pointing at her.

"Oh, I think I can," Jinx grinned, a dark, frightning aura arround her. "Maybe this will teach you not to leave me again."

"What did you say?" Wally asked.

Jinx froze, blushing, the crimson standing out more prominently on her skin. "I said maybe this will teach you not to leave the kids again," she managed to say before rushing out the room.

Kid Flash's blank expression turned to a frown as he stared sadly out of his window. "I didn't mean to leave you, Jinx," he muttered. "Will you ever forgive me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What's wrong with me?" _Jinx yelled in her mind as she stomped angrily down the hall. "_I can't believe I said that. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

"Looks like you're in deep thought, mate," a voice said dragging Jinx out of her inner argument to find out that she had made her way to the common room. She looked to see Argent, Jericho, and Herald sitting on the couch with the kids on the floor watching a cartoon.

"It's nothing," Jinx said waving Argent's question off. "I'm going to go out. I need to do some stuff."

"Commander Mc Phillips called," Herald informed her. Jinx froze. It was never good when that man called them.

"What does that porker want?" Jinx snarled.

The blue hooded boy shrugged. "Don't know. All he said was to tell you to meet him at Killer Moth's home. Something about what happened last night."

"You want us to go with you?" Argent asked.

"No," Jinx shook her head, "I'll go alone," she said before walking out of the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jinx arrived at Killer Moth's abandoned home it wasn't abandoned anymore. Police cars blocked the street up to the house and trucks belonging to forensic scientist were there with makeshift labs sat up. Police men and detectives scurried around doing whatever job they were assigned and Jinx knew that it wouldn't be too soon before the reporters arrived.

She sighed as she ducked under the police tape looking for the commander of the chief force. "Shouldn't be too hard," she mumbled under her breath. "Just have to find the person who's taking up the most space."

"So the delinquent finally showed up," a familiar gruff voice said behind her. The girl bit back her tongue as she turned around and gave the pudgy commander an unpleasant look.

"Nice to see you again, too. I see that you're still on the 20 donuts and 5 cups of coffee a day life shorten diet plan," she replied. The man snorted before waving her to follow him as he led her into the house.

"One of them freaky mutant bugs got out last night," he told her as they passed by police officers and checking for fingerprints.

The bad luck witch resisted the urge to hex the man. "I know that, my team and I took care of it."

"I saw the news," the man snorted. "Do you know how it got out?" he asked climbing down the stairs into the basement lab where the remaining of Killer Moth's experiments were. All of the containers were filled except for a large one where Jinx assumed was the one the giant moth got out of.

"No," Jinx sighed ignoring the "lazy delinquent," comment Mc Phillips muttered under his breath.

"Well, we checked it but the security cameras were shut off. Other then that, no wires were cut." the man said.

"So whoever snuck in here was good at not being caught," Jinx shrugged. "Did I really have to come here for that tad bit of information?"

Mc Phillips growled. "In this house there are alarms that can be set off if you don't have the right code to turn them off. Only I and your little group of hormonal friends know that code. Who ever got in here had to have had the code because none of the alarms went off? So, here's the thing, Klutz-"

"It's Jinx," the ex-villainous growled, pink sparks threatening at her fingertips.

"As I was saying," the Commander continued, vein throbbing on his forehead in irritation, "I didn't give the code away so it must have been you or one of the hooligans you call your teammates!"

"The Teen Titans don't associate with villains," Jinx snared.

"Then what why are you a leader of one of their teams?" Commander Mc Phillips asked pointing accusingly at her.

"As I have told you before," Jinx growled, "I…AM…NOT A…VILLIAN!!! I gave that up."

"If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, and quacks like a duck then guess what, kid!," he said poking her on the shoulder and snarling down at her, "It is a duck! Besides, the news got a glimpse of you being saved by that Red X punk."

"So what? Is there a law that says that you can't save someone because of which side you choose? What if he wanted to do the right thing for once?" Jinx defended.

The man in front of her chuckled. "Yeah, _once _is the key word. Look missy. You may think that everyone has forgotten your past, but you should know, no one has especially me. We're all just waiting for you to screw up and you will. There's not doubt about it. But I have to say, you did surprise me. I thought you would have turned back when that red and yellow speeding punk left ya, but I guess I was wrong. Well I don't expect to be for much longer," he smirked before walking away.

Jinx fists curled at her side. It took all her self control to not hex that fat bastard to Kingdom Come. "_No," _she thought, _"Can't do that. Heroes don't kill and they don't attack police officers no matter how ignorant they are."_

The pink hair girl stormed out of the house, getting as far away from it as possible. When she was a good distance away and hidden from sight she pressed the button on her necklace and reverted to her civilian form.

Jen sighed as she walked down Jump City's always crowded streets. She had originally planned to go talk and apologize to Eric but after her little "chat" with Commander Mc Phillips she didn't know if she was in the mood. She passed by the café and paused in front of it. "_He can't work here everyday," _she thought before stepping in.

She was greeted by the smell of coffee, freshly baked scones, and tea. The place wasn't crowded today as it sometimes was so she took a seat towards the back after getting some coffee.

Jen closed her eyes, messaging her temples. _"We're all just waiting for you to screw up and you will…"_

The brunette growled as she got up, forgetting her coffee and exited the café. On her way out the espresso machine that she had malfunctioned and one of the customers spilt their drink all over their expensive outfit.

"_Is that all that I'm thought of? As a screw-up waiting to happen?" _she thought to herself. "_How many times have I helped protect this city? And I get reprimanded for it but that fat pig, Mc Phillips. When was the last time he saved the city?" _Jen sighed. "I guess Eric was right," she said to herself. "The police force here just sits around does nothing while we get stuck with all the hard work without even a thank you from them."

Jen still seething continued to walk, not really paying attention to where she was going until someone grabbed her arm. She spun around preparing to hex the creep that was holding her until she realized who it was.

"Eric!" she said slightly surprised.

The boy smiled down at her, letting go of her arm. "Hey Jen," he said, "I had a feeling I would run into you."

The girl blushed before clearing her throat. "Look, I'm sorry for leaving you at the carnival but-"

The teen stopped her with a wave of his hand and a grin. "Don't worry about it. I understand. Wasn't it those kids you take care of the ones on the Ferris wheel and whom were saved by Jinx?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jen nodded. "I had someone watching them for me, but I guess they were incompetent and couldn't even keep their eyes on them. I'm just glad that they're okay or else it would be my behind."

"They do seem like a handful," Eric said, "but I think they really like you."

"You do?" Jen scoffed remembering how troublesome the three kids could be but she had to give it to them. They did have their moments. "Anyway, I want to make it up to you. I still feel really bad about not at least giving you a call."

"Okay, that sounds good," Eric said making Jen smile, "but not tonight," he said, "I already made plans."

It wasn't until then that the brunette noticed the bouquet of pink zinnias that he held in his hand. "Lasting affection," she murmured to herself. "_How could I have been so stupid? He probably has tons of girls chasing after him? What makes me special?"_

"Excuse me?" Eric asked confused.

"Oh," Jen said getting dragged out of her thoughts. "Pink zinnias. They mean lasting affection. I guess your giving it to your girlfriend" she said before wishing she hadn't said the last part.

Eric looked confused before he broke out laughing. Jen looked at him incredulously. He was laughing…at her! She could feel the blood rush to her face and was about to leave before he caught her arm again. "You're right about the meaning, but these aren't for my girlfriend."

"T-they're not?" she stuttered surprise.

"No," Eric said shaking his head, grinning at her, "but they are for someone special to me," he said before thinking. "Hey, if you're not doing anything…would you like to come meet them? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

The disguised hero grinned happily. "Sure!"

* * *

Okay. Sorry it took me so long. I been pelted with tons of homework so I haven't had much time to work on alot of my stories. Not the best chapter, I know. It's more of a filler. Hopefully I'll be able to put one more chapter up before I get off from break but who knows. I need to start working on my Bio project. 

Anyway, thanks to all my readers and anyone who has reviewed I really appreciate it. More Kid Flash in the next chapter!

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW AND SEE YOU IN '08!!!_**


	12. False Healing

**Disclaimer: The author, who is very sorry for the long update, does not own Teen Titans. She does own this story's plot though.**

**False Healing**

_Sorry. No lyrics for this chapter._

* * *

Kid Flash flopped exhaustedly onto the couch, face down. Argent rolled her eyes as she walked over towards him and poked him in the side with the toe of her boot.

"What's your problem?" she asked. "You only did one chore and that was the dishes. Only two plates, a cup, and a few silverware. How could you be tired from something so simple?"

"Took…so…long," he mumbled while managing to flip onto his back, bright red hair plastered to his sweat covered brow, lips parted as he breathed raggedly.

Argent shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "Never seen a guy get so tired over doing dishes."

"I was moving so sloooowwww!!!" the boy moaned.

"You're a sorry excuse, you know that?" the girl asked.

"Leave me here to die," Kid Flash moaned going limp and sticking his tongue out for extra effect.

"Drama queen," Argent muttered before creating a bucket shape object with her powers and filling it with cold water before floating it back towards the couch, over Kid Flash's head.

With a loud howl and startled jump, the temporarily handicapped speedster found himself drenched once again in cold water. "What's with girls and drenching me in cold water today!" he yelled.

"Well I see you're not too tired to move," Argent pointed out at the now standing and shivering boy. "Now, since I'm _so _nice, I'll give you two choices."

"As long as I don't have to clean the tower without my powers I'll do anything!" West said so fast that the girl wasn't sure if all of his speed was totally gone.

"Don't you want to know what the alternative is?" Argent asked.

"I really don't care at this point. A superhero without his powers is just like Batman actually laughing at a joke or Robin actually taking a vacation for fun. Just plain wrong."

"Well since you have made your descision there is no turning back," she smirked.

"Why do I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil?" Kid Flash asked nerviously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jen bit her lip. She didn't want to be here. She _really _didn't want to be here. If it weren't for the fact that Eric was here then she would have probably ran out of here screaming bloody Mary. Yes, Jen, a.k.a. Jinx, bad ass bad luck witch, was afraid of something. Hospitals.

It was a totally understandable fear. A good portion of things in the media that relate to hospitals were usually negative. It also didn't help when she had such bad experiences involving them. Before she had learned to control her powers she had sent numerous family members and friends here. It was always here where those intimate bonds she once had with that person were broken. Also, it seemed that doctors at hospitals, the same doctors who swore to heal and protect anyone who was in need, had a specific "No Villains" rule. In a way, she understood that reasoning. In the eyes of the police healing a villain could put you as an accessory to the crime but still…it was one more thing that had made her feel unwanted. That had made her walked further in the wrong path.

The brunette took a deep breath, getting a grip on herself as she followed Eric through the sanitized smelling hallways. They hadn't even stopped at the desk to get some visitors passes. It seemed that he obviously came here a lot when the nurses at the desk just waved them by.

They passed by countless rooms, the doors opened revealing either unsettling empty rooms or occupied ones with sickly people sitting alone in bed. The silence was unsettling. Jen had to admit, T.V. over dramatized things. The hospital was nothing like the noisy, busy ones she'd seen on shows where you would see doctors hurriedly rushing back and forth or doctors and nurses having…steamy moment within locked storage rooms. In a way it was kind of a let down. She would have preferred chaos over this unearthly silence.

"Is this weird for you?" Eric's voice asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"What? Oh! No, I'm fine," the girl said putting on a fake grin.

"You don't have to lie," the boy said stopping to face her. "I understand. Hospitals…don't really have the best connotations. You don't have to stay."

"Honestly, Eric. I'm fine. Besides, you have me intrigued. I want to meet this mystery girl now. If she's getting flowers she must be important," she said playfully.

"Very," Eric said smiling down warmly at her before leading her again down the hall. They stopped, arriving at a room with its door closed. Jen only had enough time to read this:

_Amelia Scott Menville_

_Permanent Resident_

_Condition…_

"Ready?" Eric asked blocking the girl's view of what the file said though the disguised hero wasn't sure if this action was totally accidental.

"Yeah," she nodded before he opened the door revealing a one person room though it was totally different from any hospital room Jinx had ever seen, either on T.V. or real life.

The otherwise dreary walls were decorated with colorful posters of various bands and inspirational phrases; there was a small bookshelf stuffed with books; hanging from the ceilings was the newest hi-tech stereo system and plasma T.V.; and on a wall vacant of any other poster or pictures hung a beautiful night skyline picture of Jump City with the Titans tower in the middle, standing proudly.

Jen was paying so much attention to the room's decorations that she didn't notice Eric leave her side to walk over to the bed. It wasn't until then that she saw the resident of the room.

Lack luster blonde hair that appeared to be coming out in clumps contrasted greatly against pale ashen skin of a small sleeping figure about the size of the child. On closer inspection Jen realized that the form was that of a girl's though it was hard to tell her age based on her current appearance.

"Lia, wake up," Eric said gently waking the girl. Despite the girl's appearance her brown eyes were bright and curious, a twinkle of naivety in them as she looked up to the boy.

"Eric!" she said happily, though Jen could hear the slight weakness that the girl was trying to hide from her voice.

"Hey, sis," the boy said gently kissing her on the forehead. "These are for you," he said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you," the girl grinned, her bony fingers wrapping around the bouquet. She took a deep breath of their scent before placing them on the desk next to her bed. It was then that she noticed that she and her brother were not alone.

"Lia," Eric smiled ushering the nervous brunette towards his sister, "I would like you to meet Jen. Jen this my sister, Amelia, but everyone calls her Lia."

"Hi!" the young girl said, obviously happy to have more company.

"Hello," Jen said slightly nervous, trying to make sure she wouldn't do anything to trigger her powers accidentally.

"Are you Eric's girlfriend?" Lia suddenly asked surprising Jen, luckily without setting off her powers, and causing her brother to chuckle.

"No, she isn't. She's just a good friend of mine," he said.

Jen nodded, looking anywhere but at the girl. Instead, she looked at the painting which seemed to captivate her once again.

"Eric did that," Lia's voice said bringing Jen out of her admiration.

Interested the bad luck witch turned towards the boy. "You did?" she asked curiously. "It's really good," she commented.

He shrugged. "I was in an artsy mood that day. Guess you can say that I was sort of inspired."

"Thought you didn't like the Titans," Jen said, keeping her voice leveled and almost uninterested.

"It's not that I don't like them. It's just that I don't like how the city constantly depends on them for the smallest of things that the police can take care of themselves," Eric explained.

"I see," Jen nodded. Lia yawned, eyes drooping slightly.

"Tired?" Eric asked softly.

"Just a little," the girl nodded.

"I guess I'll walk Jen out. I did practically just unexpectedly bring you here," he chuckled at the brunette.

"It's okay. I had nothing else to do," Jen waved him off. "It was nice meeting you Lia."

"You…too…" the younger girl yawned. "Come…back…soon…" she said before quickly drifting off to sleep.

The two teens silently exited the room before walking back down the quiet hospital's halls. The two were silent, Jen not knowing what to say. She bit her lip nervously.

"Uh…what…I mean, you don't have to answer but…what happened…" she began.

"What happened to her?" Eric said finishing her question, while keeping his eyes forward. "The doctors aren't too sure. At first she was showing signs of cancer at its earliest stages though the doctors weren't worried. They figured that since they had caught it so early they could easily treat it. With further testing they realized that it wasn't cancer but some rare disease. All the treatments that they were able to do either didn't work or made it worst."

"There's no treatment?" Jen asked.

"There is, but it's not exactly cheap," Eric said, "I been doing a couple of odd jobs to try to get some extra money. Working at the café is one of them."

"Wow, I'm- I'm so sorry," Jen said not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be. She doesn't like it when people feel sorry for her. She's a tough kid. I'm sure we'll be able to get through this somehow," he said hopefully. Jen nodded realizing that they had made it to the entrance. "Thanks for coming. I know it was kind of weird and all but-"

"It was great," the girl smiled. "I got to learn more about the elusive Eric Menville."

"Menville doesn't sound very elusive," the boy chuckled. "Besides, I bet I'm not as elusive as you."

"Well, we'll just have to find out," Jen grinned before unexpectedly she was engulfed in a large hug from the boy.

"Thanks again. It means a lot," he said softly.

"No problem," the girl said, a slight blush on her cheeks before she left.

Eric watched the girl leave. His smile melted away as soon as the girl was out of sight. He went back to his sister's room, making sure to close and lock the door behind him.

"I know you're awake," he said walking further into the room. The girl's eyes immediately shot open as a cruel smile played on her lips.

"So how did I do? Did I portray your poor sickly sister perfectly?" she asked. The boy frowned making the girl sigh dissapointedly as she swung her thin legs over the side of the bed, standing up on legs that should have been to thin to allow he to do that. "Oh, cheer up. You're doing a perfect job," the girl said, her accent getting thick.

"Just don't forget to keep your deal of the bargain," Eric said cooly.

"What? You think of me as a liar? That's very hypocritical, my dear boy."

"I'm not a liar," the dark hair boy said narrowing his eyes.

The girl laughed, her voice not sounding proportionate to her body. "As I belive you would say, that doesn't mean you don't know how to play one..."

* * *

Okay...yeah...Where to start? Alright, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. Highschool has been a little overwhelming for me but I'm getting the hang of it. I hadn't had anytime to really work on this story but I forced myself to find some time for it. What mostly took me so long was I was trying to research suitable diseases but I couldn't find one that I realy like so I kind of made up my own...probably wasn't the best idea to do but I didn't want to misinterpet a disease.

To show how sorry I am I going to give a small sneak peek for next chapter. Remeber, I might change my idea but this is what I'm planning.

_"Come on Jinx. Just give me one more chance," he pleaded softly, extending his hand out that helled a beautiful red rose to her._

_The girl tried to hold her resolve but she had to admit, she was slightly curious as to what he could have possibly planned to do without his powers. _

_"Fine," she said holding back the laugh she wanted so badly to let out when the boy began to do a little victory dance. "But it better not be anything stupid or you'll be on a one way hex out of the city."_

_"Have no fear, Jinxy,"_ _Kid Flash grinned. "This will be a night to remember."_

_"I'm sure," the bad luck witch sighed. "And don't call me Jinxy!" _

So yeah. I've been giving sneak peeks for all of my stories that I haven't updated in awhile. Also, I didn't just make up Eric's last name. Big dedication and another sneak peek to anyone who can figure out where the heck I got the name Menville from. I'll give you a clue. It has something to do with our favorite masked theif.

Anyway, once again, I want to apologize for the long wait. I hope you guys forgive me. I didn't do it on purpose. I just needed to sustain my grades up, but now I have a little less to do for school so hopefully next chapter should be up soon. I hope.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	13. Come As You Are

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did we would already be on season six /seven or have hada movie with Jinx and Kid Flash in it.**

**Come As You Are**

_Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened?_

_**-Who Knew by P!nk**_

_  
_

To say that she was surprised when she found the tower intact _and _clean would be an understatement. The whole reason why she had given him the seemingly impossible task of cleaning the tower was because she knew it would be impossible for him to do it without his powers. To come back to the tower and find that everything was perfectly clean and sparkling was very discomforting to Jinx. 

"_Maybe the others felt sorry for him and gave him a hand," _she thought as she looked through the sparkling white dishes in the cupboard. Their cleanness seemed to mock her. She knew that the others hadn't helped him. Even if they did go against her orders, _they _together wouldn't be able to get all the cleaning done by now. "_No," _Jinx thought shaking her head. "_If this place is totally clean that means…"_

"Missed me?" a smooth voice whispered in her ear. Instinctively, she turned her head in the direction of the voice but, as to be expected, saw nothing. She gasped when she felt a sharp tug of her necklace and when her hands flew up to protect it she found that it was gone. "Looking for this?" the familiar voice asked dangling her necklace in front of her. 

She reached out to grab it but her eyes widened when she felt something clamped on her wrist; an inhibitor bracelet. "Take this off!" she growled to the seemingly empty room.

"Where would the fun be in that?" the voice chuckled next to her before she felt a kiss on her cheek and a rose in her hand.

Jinx growled, throwing the blossomed flower on the ground. Her anger was building and she could feel her power bubble, trying to break free from the surface but it was pushed back down forcefully. She hated this feeling. She felt like she could touch her power but when she tried to grab on to it, make it take shape, she felt it slip through her fingers, like sand, like a big part of her was missing. She hated being powerless

The bad luck witch reached for her communicator in hopes to contact her team but when she reached in her pocket she found it wasn't there. Frustrated, she stomped her foot like a child. "Kid Flash!" she yelled.

"You called?" the speedster asked appearing before her in a blur. Jinx had to try not to let her jaw drop when she saw the boy before her. He was without his mask, wearing a yellow polo shirt and black slacks with a black jacket that had a small Flash symbol on the front shoulder. His hair was not in its usual windswept manor. Instead it hung in his face, hiding his sparkling blue eyes and making his face look older, slightly more mature despite the childish grin on his face. The bad luck witch had to mentally slap herself when she realized she was staring.

"Who took your inhibitor off? Give me back my necklace! Why did you put an inhibitor on me? And why are you dressed like that?" Jinx yelled at him.

Kid Flash grinned strolling over to her. He stopped before her and tilted her head up towards him with a finger, his face less than a hair's width away. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jinx couldn't help the blush that arose on her cheeks for a few seconds before she shoved it back down and smacked Kid Flash's hand away from her face. "I don't feel like playing your stupid little games, Kid. Give me back my necklace and take this damn thing off!" she yelled holding up the wrist with the bracelet. 

"No can do, Jinxy," he said grin never leaving his face. "I'm taking you out!"

"Out? Out where?" the girl asked confused.

"On a date!" the boy grinned.

"No way in hell," the girl said crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"Well, Jinx," Kid Flash sighed. "We could do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Oh, really?" the pink hair girl asked raising a challenging brow.

"Really," the speedster said appearing behind her and surprising her by wrapping his arms around her. For a minute, Jinx actually liked the feeling of his arms around her.

"Let me go!" she yelled trying to pull away from him, beating and kicking with her arms and legs but he still held on.

"Just hear me out," his breath tickled the skin along her neck. "Let me take you somewhere," he said letting go of her, which for a moment made her disappointed before he came around to stand before her.

"Why should I? Just because we're on the same team doesn't mean we're all buddy-buddy now," the girl snapped.

"Come on Jinx. Just give me one more chance," he pleaded softly, extending his hand out that held a beautiful red rose out to her.

The girl tried to hold her resolve but she had to admit, she was slightly curious as to what he could have possibly have for them to do. 

"Fine," she said holding back the laugh she wanted so badly to let out when the boy began to do a little victory dance. "But it better not be anything stupid or you'll be on a one way hex out of the city."

"Have no fear, Jinxy," Kid Flash grinned. "This will be a night to remember."

"I'm sure," the bad luck witch sighed already regretting her decision. "And don't call me Jinxy!" 

"Awwww," the boy pouted, "but it's cute, just like you."

"I'm not cute!" Jinx snapped.

"Whatever you say," Kid grinned before suddenly sweeping her off her feet. The next thing Jinx knew was the wind that whipped at her face and that she was suddenly standing in front of her bedroom door. Kid Flash set her down on the ground, hands on her shoulder to keep her steady as she swayed slightly. "Okay," he said, "when you go in there you'll find a surprise!" Jinx could see that he could barely contain his excitement, like a little kid waiting to open his presents.

"You went in my room?" she asked.

"No, Argent did," Kid Flash said.

"I'm going to kill her after this," Jinx murmured.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the city, at the Titan's usual pizza restaurant Argent, Jericho, Herald, and the kids sat eating their pizza when suddenly the gray skinned girl sneezed. 

"Allergies?" Herald asked as he and Jericho looked at her worriedly.

"Must be," the girl said blowing her nose, "but I have this distinct feeling like someone was talking about me and what they were saying wasn't very nice."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, now hurry up!" the eager teen speed demon said pushing the pink cat eye girl through the doors of her room.

Jinx sighed. "_What have I gotten myself into?" _she wondered as she walked over to her bed where a large white box laid. She hesitated as her hands opened the box, her eyes widening at what she saw. 

It was a strapless black dress with a pink frill around the hem that would go to just above her knees. A silver rose necklace was neatly placed on the top of the dress with a pair of comfortable but stylish pair of black heels.

"You can't be serious," she murmured to herself.

"Jinxy! Do you need any help getting dressed?" Kid Flash asked through the door.

"NO!" the girl yelled. She sighed again, running her hands through her hair before putting the dress on. She decided to keep her hair down since it was easier to manage then having it up. She was just walking out the door to her room, trying to put the clasp of the rose necklace on when she felt a pair of warm hands on hers, clasping the necklace in place around her neck. "Thanks," she muttered softly hiding the blush on her pale cheeks.

"Anything for the beautiful lady" Kid Flash smiled when he caught a glimpse of her blush. "Now let's go," he said taking her hand.

"Hey! What about my necklace?" Jinx asked meaning the necklace that hid her true identity.

"You won't need it," the boy said knowingly. "We're going as ourselves."

"That makes no sense. I don't understand why exactly you get to go out in your civilian form while I...while I have to go as this!" Jinx said crossly waving a hand at herself.

"That's the point," he chuckled. "This is the real me, Wally, just like Jinx is the real you. Not Jen. You don't have to lie behind that mask when you're with me," he said this softly, one of his rare serious expressions on his face. "So are you ready?" he asked, goofy grin returning to its rightful place.

"I don't think I want to do this anymore," Jinx said about to turn away when she felt his hand on her arm.

He turned her around to stare into her eyes while brushing a loose strand of bubble gum pink hair away from her face. "Do you trust me?" he asked extending a hand out to her.

Jinx felt herself in the same position she felt she was in a year ago when she had first met the speedster, when she first became unsure about what she wanted from herself. She stared at the hand before looking at the seemingly endless blue pools that were his eyes. They seemed to hold so much emotion; sorrow, depression, anxiety, hope, excitement, and…fear. And for a second, she realized something as the memory of her refection in the mirror came back to her: "_That's how my eyes look," _she thought to herself.

Taking a deep breath she looked back at the offer tanned hand which was now holding a gray tone one in it. Words that she thought she would never say to the speedster againleft her mouth in a soft, hoping tone, "I trust you."

* * *

Yay! An update! Anyway, took longer thenI thought but for some reason I really like this chapter though basically nothing happened in it. Oh well.

Anywho, thanks to all my reviewers. I predict only 3 to 4 more chapters left so...yeah. If any of you have any date ideas for Jinx and Kid just put it in a review.

Nothing more to say so... **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	14. Never a Fairy Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Only this story's plot.**

**Never a Fairy Tale**

_I remember when you used to be shy  
Yeah, once we were so fine  
You and I why you gotta make it so hard on me_

And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake  
And I'm running but you're getting away

_**-This is How a Heart Breaks by Rob Thomas**_

* * *

Jinx regretted many things in her life. She regretted that she was unable to be the perfect little girl her parents had wished her to be. She regretted joining the H.I.V.E. Academy. She regretted becoming a villain, hurting people who hadn't even done anything to her. And at the moment, she regretted taking Wally West's, aka Kid Flash, hand.

She immediately felt the tugging sensation of leaving her stomach behind as the world around her became a blur. She clutched onto the speedster, mentally cursing him as she clung on tighter, screwing her eyes shut. It was hard to breathe at this speed for her, like the air was being sucked away from her. She breathed slowly, conserving her limited air while concentrating on nothing but the pair of arms that held her and for some reason, which made her relax if but only for a little.

* * *

"All right, kiddies," Argent sighed tiredly. "Time for you rug rats to get to bed." A chorus of awes and kicked puppy looks were aimed at her but she had learned to see through their cute faces. In some ways, these kids were worst then villains.

"Can you at least take these off?" Melvin pouted raising her inhibitor bracelet clad arm.

"No, or I'll never get you guys to sleep. Don't give me those looks," she said to the three children, "now go on," she pointed towards the bathroom where they were to get ready. The kids grudgingly obliged as they trudged towards the room.

Argent sighed. "This is not what I signed up for."

"That's the price you pay for having to play matchmaker," Herald said walking towards her followed by Jericho.

The female Titan snorted un-lady like as she leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "If I didn't do anything then Jinx and Kid would have never gotten anywhere and we would have to deal with two sulky teammates. If we want to function properly as a team we need to all get along."

"You've really been thinking about this, haven't you?" Herald asked raising a brow.

"It's been slow around her," Argent shrugged.

"True," Herald responded while Jericho nodded. "But are you complaining?"

"I guess not," Argent said sinking to the ground, eyes closed. She heard two soft thuds next to her as Herald and Jericho followed her example. "I mean, not having someone attack like every other day means that we're doing our jobs as heroes."

"Don't jinx it," Herald said.

"Was that a joke?" Argent asked opening her eyes. Before the trumpet wielding boy could reply an explosion echoed through out the building. The three teens immediately got to their feet as the kids came running out of the bathroom afraid. Another set of explosions were heard, this one further down the hall creating a tremor and a dust cloud to form. "Get behind us kids," Argent instructed, leaving no room for argument.

The six waited silently as the dust cleared. They were surprised at what they saw.

"Mr. Red X?" Melvin gasped about to take a step forward towards the man but Jericho stopped her, shaking his head.

"Hey kid," the masked thief waved lazily.

"What are you doing here?" Argent asked.

"I was looking for Pinky, but I see she's not here," Red X shrugged. "Pity, I was looking forward to seeing if she made up her mind."

"What are you talking about?" Argent asked while pushing the children further behind her and her teammates as the red glow appeared around her hands.

"Nothing really," the thief said. "I'm just here to distract you."

"Distract us? For what?" Herald asked.

"Us, snotbrains," a voice chuckled behind them before a powerful shock went throughout their bodies sending them to floor in pain. Argent looked up, her vision blurry as a few figures appeared around her.

"Too easy," an older voice purred before the girl became unconscious.

* * *

If there was ever the most awkward of awkward moments then Wally West would deem this one the king. It wasn't because he couldn't start off a conversation with his date; those had gone on quite well. What was awkward was…

"They're staring," Jinx said trying to hide her face with her vibrant and noticeable pink hair.

"They're jealous of your beauty," Kid Flash smirked.

"I highly doubt that," the gray skinned girl said ducking her head behind the menu. Now that the girl was no longer able to see his face, Wally let out an exasperated silent sigh before looking around the area they were in.

They were sitting in an outdoor five star restaurant in a small but well known city in Italy off by the coast. The restaurant was on top of a cliff, overlooking a beach where the waves soothingly crashed into each other below the clear night sky. Relaxing Italian music was played from the trio of musicians off by the entrance that led into the indoor area. Soft candle light flickered in the middle of the table that was supposedly there to create a romantic air, not really for practical purposes. It would have otherwise been a perfect setting for their date…that is, if most of the majority of the other restaurant goers weren't staring at them, particularly Jinx.

The speedster heard whispered Italian coming from some of them. Most were like this:

"_Is that her?"_

_"I did see a black cat on the way here, maybe it was hers."_

_"I thought she was supposed to be in America."_

_"Maybe she came here to put a curse on our heads."_

West frowned. Were people that narrowed minded? Jinx wouldn't do any of those things to someone unless they were a villain. She was good! She was a hero that didn't deserve to be whispered and talked about right in front of her face.

"They're saying stuff," Jinx sighed putting her menu down and laying her head on the table.

"Only that they think I must be a lucky man sitting with such a beautiful woman," Kid grinned.

"Don't talk about lucky to me. Besides, I know Italian. I know what they're saying and you lying to me isn't helping the situation at all," she said fixing him with a glare.

"_Busted!" _the boy thought. "I wasn't lying when I said you were beautiful," he said smoothly as he reached over towards her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You like to lay it on thick, don't you?" the bad luck witch said arching a brow.

"Oh, fair maiden, you wound me with your words," the boy said dramatically but it had the desired affect as Jinx let out a slightly held back chuckle.

"Fair maiden?" she laughed raising a brow. "What are we in? A fairy tale?"

"If you want it to be," the boy shrugged.

The pink hair witch snorted. "Only little girls wish for things like that," she said staring off at the nighttime surf. "_I hold the world but as the world…a stage where every_ woman _must play a part and mine a sad one_."

"Shakespeare," Wally said. "_The Merchant of Venice_ to be precise though there are two things wrong with that statement."

"And what is that?" the girl asked frowning, raising a brow. She knew her literature and challenging her was like suicide.

"Well first, I'm sure it was '_a stage where every __**man **__must play a part', _not woman."

"Creative license," Jinx waved him off. "What was the other thing supposedly wrong about my statement?"

"Your part in the world isn't a sad one," the speedster said holding her gaze.

"What makes you think that? Can you see the future? How can you be so sure?" she asked narrowing her cat like eyes at him.

"J-just, just believe me okay?" The girl didn't respond. The food came and they ate silently, Kid Flash trying to think of ways to have a totally non-disastrous conversation.

Once they were finished with their dinner, the red head paid for their dinner before leading the pink hair girl out of the restaurant. "Soooo," Jinx began, "I guess it's time to go home now."

Wally laughed. "You don't really think that we're done are you? The night is young Jinxy!"

"Well what else do you have in mind, Kid?" Jinx asked.

"I owe you some ice-cream don't I? Italy is known for its gelato," he said temptingly with a childish grin on his face.

"Why couldn't we just get some at the restaurant?" the bad luck sorceress asked incredulously.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this!" West grinned before without warning he scooped up the girl, and before she could even protest, they were gone.

* * *

Kid Flash had thought he was safe when he slipped the inhibitor bracelet on Jinx. A powerless Jinx equaled a physically painless night…or so he thought.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?" the girl asked hitting the boy on the chest for emphasis of each word.

"Ow!" the speed demon said catching her wrist before she could cause him anymore pain. "What was that for?"

"For speeding me off without giving me any warning!" the girl yelled looking a little pale…well, paler.

"Hey…" Wally asked worriedly. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" the girl snapped before sitting down on the edge of the fountain they were by.

"Aw, come on Jinxy," the boy pouted before running off somewhere and reappearing with two cups of gelato. "Here, take this ice cream as a peace offering." The girl rolled her eyes but took the strawberry gelato that he offered. They ate silently; sitting on the side of a beautifully sculpted fountain with chubby naked cupid's spurting out water.

"This is actually pretty good," Jinx said eating another spoonful of the sugary frozen fruity treat.

"I knew you would like!" Wally grinned triumphantly.

"You did, did you?" the girl asked before throwing the remaining of her gelato in the trash.

"Why did you just do that?" Kid Flash asked in disbelief.

"I didn't like it as much," Jinx said shrugging as she sat back down next to him. She leaned back slightly, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, she found West's half eaten gelato held up to her face. "What?" she asked raising a brow.

"Have mine," the boy grinned cheekily.

"Why are you offering me yours?" she asked.

The boy shrugged, still wearing his grin. "Maybe you'll like mine better than yours."

Jinx took the offered treat before looking down, fidgeting with the cup. "Stop doing that," she whispered.

"What?" the boy asked confused.

"Stop being nice!" the girl yelled getting up, dropping the ice cream but it was long forgotten.

"Why shouldn't I be nice to you?" the boy asked softly afraid to move.

"Because, I'm supposed to hate you! You left me and, and, UGH!" she growled pushing the unsuspecting boy into the water. On reflex, the speedster reached out and grabbed the bubble gum hair girl, pulling her along with him into the fountain.

Silence reigned as the two sat in the water, Jinx on Wally's lap. The two stared at each other and then down at their water drenched selves before they both burst out laughing. The mood was lightened as the two continued clinging on to each other. It wasn't until their laughter died down somewhat that they realized the position they were in.

Jinx felt herself literally pull closer and closer towards the boy. The attraction she thought was long gone between herself and the boy was pulling her closer to him. She wasn't too far when…

"I think we should get out of this before we get sick," the blue eye boy said before getting up and offering her a hand.

"Thanks," Jinx said turning her head slightly to hide the perfectly evident blush on her cheeks. She shivered slightly, her damp clothes hanging to her skin. She was startled slightly when she felt something drape on her shoulders. She realized that it was his jacket that had somehow managed to not get wet but Jinx didn't think on that too long; it was big, nice, and warm. She turned to Wally to thank him again when she realized he was blushing. She raised a confused eye brow but then looked down at her damp attire and realized that some of her clothes were clinging to her form.

The girl rolled her eyes but she couldn't help the mischievous smirk that played across her lips. "What's the matter, Flash?" she asked.

"Uh," the boy blushed deeper. "Wait right here," West said before the girl could respond.

"Not like I can go anywhere," Jinx murmured to herself. She sighed, taking out her communicator to see if it was okay. She wanted to check to make sure that the kids didn't burn the tower down to a crisp. Robin was _definitely _not going to put that on her bill if that happened.

The girl frowned slightly when she realized that no one was answering but figured that the others must be dealing with the kids and she knew how much of a handful they could be. Bored, she turned her communicator to pick up random video frequencies. It only came as a surprise when she found Robin…on the news…in a police photo…accused of killing someone.

"_It's official," _she thought. "_All hell has frozen over and pigs have grown wings and flied." _Though she knew this was a serious situation and that she should probably call for back-up or for one of the original Titans to see if he was okay, Jinx couldn't help but laugh and laugh she did. That was how Kid Flash, with towels to dry with, found her when he returned.

"Ugh…do I even want to know?" he asked.

The girl was too busy laughing to form any complete sentences so instead she handed the communicator over to the boy. She watched as his face flickered from surprised to horrify. Suddenly, he turned on her.

"You think this is funny?" he asked pointing to the picture of Robin.

"I think it's ironic," the girl laughed before her giggles quickly died down at the speedster's not too happy face. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing other than one of my best friends is stuck in jail and you're laughing about it!" the boy yelled causing the girl to flinch.

"Relax. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Bird Brain should be out of there in no time."

"But what if he's not?" Flash asked biting his lip as he began walking back and forth. "I need to go help him."

"He has his team," Jinx said. "I'm sure they'll be able to help him," she shrugged but she frowned when she realized the boy wasn't listening to her and was instead trying to figure out the fastest way to Tokyo. She growled, angry for some reason. "Just go!" she yelled shocking the boy.

"But Jinx," he began, thinking more reasonably.

"That was an order," the girl said coolly. "Now GO!"

The boy looked at her regretfully before in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Jinx scowled, kicking the dropped gelato. She walked around the fountain to steam out her anger before a movement off to the side caught her attention. She spun around, getting into a fighting position when she realized that she would only be able to do hand to hand combat.

The figure in the shadows moved, stepping out from the ally and revealing themselves.

"Eric?" Jinx asked confused. How could the boy be here in Italy when he was supposed to be in Jump City?

The boy grinned as he walked closer towards her. His handsome features began to melt away, changing. "Not quite," the person said before something lashed out and attacked Jinx from behind, sending her to her knees. She tried to move her arms but found that something was holding them down. As she stared up at her attacker, all she could do was gasp.

"You…"

* * *

So, how do you get MistFairie93 to update? You threaten her, that's how. LOL! Anyway, one of my reviewers told me, not asked, to update so seeing as I had some free time I did. Yes, I do know that Kid Flash wasn't in the movie, which really made me mad but don't worry. I already thought something up for that.

I've been in a Shakespeare mood ever since we read _The Merchant of Venice _in my Survey Lit class. This isn't the first of his plays that I read but it was one of the ones you could kind of relate too a little. I don't know.

Anyway, I would like to thank all my reviewers so, thanks to:

_the queen (anon.)_

_Solarity_

_KingdomHearts Lover (anon.)_

_myrmidryad_

_ShadowWolf315_

_Terra106_

_ffnetlover_

_coldqueen_

_oldies-at-heart_

_CSFlinxStalker_

_Mrs.Radcliffe 13_

_Dragowolf (anon.)_

_Chibimoon2008_

_StraightFromCupid_

_neon rose_

_joy(anon.)_

_Forlorn Melody_

_somewhere out there (anon.)_

_cheekylildevil_

_chayenne (anon.)_

_Handmaiden of Artemis_

_meeko (anon.)_

_xX.Padfoot.Xx_

_PotoPerson_

_Random-post_

_awesomeness32_

_EvilIsSexy_

_HoboLover_

_Synneofthesun_

_Miss Dark Shiva_

_snowyleopard_

_elfnin339_

_Moonlite Goth_

_Daughter of Dracula_

_Marlicat_

_Kesaii Cullen_

_My-name-is-foxglove_

_mary (anon.)_

_The Mad Maiden_

_maluka_

_Flopsy95_

_Hoshi-Naito_

_Mare-Incendia Twins_

_pineappletop92_

_katara12171_

_Aiko1318_

_twiinklestar_

_Leslie Young (anon.)_

_SoundzofSilence_

_Thanks guys!_

Anyway, I'll soon be changing my name so be on the look out for _Evanescent Dream93_

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	15. And It All Comes Falling Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. I do own this story's plot and any character that wasn't in the show.**

**And It All Comes Falling Down**

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong..._

_**-Who Knew by P!nk**_

* * *

He was just crossing the Himalayas…for the fifteenth time. "Damn!" he cursed stopping at the peak of the mountain, his breath coming out in frigid visible puffs. He turned to the east where Japan was; where his best friend was being held as a criminal. He turned west where Italy was; where the girl of his life was. "Damn!" he cursed again. Why was he always forced to choose?

He plopped down on the cold, frost covered ground, rocking back and forth. Wally West, a.k.a. Kid Flash was at an utter and complete lost. "_It shouldn't be this hard," _he thought.

_**"It's not."**_

"Who said that?" the speedster said standing up, spinning around in circles. There was no one around and even if there were, he was sure that he had been thinking to himself and not aloud.

_**"Relax, Kid. It's me. Raven."**_

"Oh, it's you," the boy sighed before a frightened look came on his face. "Why the hell are you reading my mind?"

"_**Believe me. It wasn't on purpose," **_the monotone voice responded. _**"Even though you're miles away from me your still the loudest mind around. I can't even meditate with you worrying your head off."**_

"_You can tell?" _the boy sighed to himself, deciding to think instead of speaking out loud; it kind of creped him out that he was talking to someone miles away without a phone or other communication device.

"_**I'm an empath. Knowing what your emotions are and what you are feeling is my specialty."**_

_"Really?" _the boy thought while chuckling dryly aloud. _"Then tell me what I'm thinking right now."_

"_**That you wish you were with Jinx. That your date hadn't ended the way it did. Should I go on?"**_

_"No, you're right, but I have to help Robin."_

_**"You don't have to do that. That's just an excuse you're making. You always make excuses when things get too hard for you; when ever you're in a situation where even your super speed can't get you out of. But here's the question, Kid: are you ready to run away from Jinx?" **_

Kid Flash got up from the ground where he was sitting. He let the wind breeze through his hair before disappearing, in a flash.

--

Titan tower was known to be one of the best high tech and up to date building in Jump City and some of the other surrounding area. It frequently went through defense modifications and passwords changes making it slim to none to ever figure out the code unless you were directly given it. So, you can imagine Kid Flash's shock when he saw the tower in its current state. "_And just after I cleaned it up too," _he thought.

The tower was completely a wreck. It looked like it was being deconstructed. Large gaps made the "T" shape building virtually unrecognizable. Wires hung freely from their place; steel bars bent in odd and irregular shapes; the furniture was either burnt or squished to pieces. It looked like some kind of disaster area. The speedster found it hard to move around the decapitated place due to all the rubble and possibly crumbling architecture. Cyborg definitely would have a field day when he got back.

The boy stopped in one of the hallways, taking out his communicator and opening the connections to all surrounding private frequencies. "This is Kid Flash calling any Titans in the Jump City vicinity. Does anyone hear me?"

Silence was his only answered. It unnerved him to no end. He decided to try again.

"This is Kid Flash calling all Titans in the Jump City vicinity. Please respond!"

West growled, throwing the communicator at a nearby door. Terrified shrieks sounded from behind them, perking the boy's curiosity. Cautiously and ready to run off at a seconds notice, he walked over towards the door, his hand reaching out to open it. Taking a deep breath, he jerked the door open to find…three terrified kids.

"Uncle Wally!" they cried as they jumped on him. Teether clung to his neck; Melvin clung onto one side while Timmy clung to his other. They were all trembling terribly.

"Hey," he said trying to calm them down. "It's okay, Uncle Wally is here.

A loud thud shook whatever was left of the building, sending Flash back up to his feet, arms wrapped around the still clinging kids. He once again got ready to run when he saw a large teddy bear head pop out from the door that led to the common room.

"Bobby," the red head let out a sigh of relief. The bear nodded before motioning him towards the room. Kid Flash followed. The common room was probably the most intact part of the tower at this point. The only damage that he could see was that the couch was split in two, pushed over towards the wall where Bobby sat. Where it had originally been laid three unmoving figures now took its place. They were alive, at least their slowly rising and falling of their chest told him that much.

"They're sleeping," Melvin sniffed. Kid Flash looked at the kids before setting each of them on the ground, kneeling before them.

"Okay, kids, this is where I need you to think hard. What happened here?" he asked slowly, keeping his tone low.

Timmy sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve, clutching all the tighter to his blanket. "That guy. Red- what's-his-face came. Auntie Argent asked him why he was here. She looked mad," he said biting his lip.

Melvin wiped her eyes from tears. "Then these other people snuck up behind us. They were boys. About this many," she said holding up five fingers. "One was really big, like bigger than Uncle Cy!"

"And then there was this really short one," Timmy added.

Kid Flash had to keep himself in check, at least for the kids' sake. Though they had only given him a few details he already knew who had attacked the tower. The H.I.V.E. Five, Jinx's old team. But how, he wondered. The H.I.V.E. five were just a group of super powered idiots. He knew that there had to be someone else with them, but he never suspected Red X. The speedster had thought that that wasn't the theif's style, apparantly he was wrong.

"Was it just them? The five boys and Red X?" Kid asked urgently.

"There was a lady with them," Melvin said.

"She talked funny though," Timmy said scrunching up his nose.

"Rouge!" Teether squealed.

"_Damn," _Kid thought as he felt the world around him crumble.

--

A groan escaped her dry throat. She really needed some water. Her whole body was sore and she could barely move a muscle. "_Am I drugged?" _she wondered to herself. Her eyes fluttered open before snapping shut at the intensely bright light above her. She groaned as she felt something poke and prod her.

"Get up, you snot head traitor!" a voice snapped, sounding annoyed. Jinx forced her eyes to focus as she opened them. The room came into view and she saw that she was in the familiar holding room of the H.I.V.E. Five with Gizmo standing irritably over her. She noticed that her arms and legs were bolted down to a flat and very uncomfortable table. "Great, she lives," the little inventor said throwing up his hands sarcastically. He grinned as a new thought came to mind. "But not for long."

"Let me go!" Jinx snapped.

"Can't do that, little missy" a chorus of voices said as Billy Numerous entered the room followed by twenty more of him. "Got big plans for you."

The pink hair witch narrowed her eyes. "If you don't let me go-"

"You'll do what?" Gizmo asked raising a brow. "That snot brain boyfriend of yours put that inhibitor bracelet on you."

"And we don't have the keys," one of the Billys said.

"So you can't take it off," another one grinned.

"Whatever," the girl said trying to act indifferent. "I could handle you idiots without my powers," she said.

"Really?"

Jinx, Gizmo, and all the Billys turned their heads towards the door where four figures walked through: Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd, See-More, and…Eric.

The pink eye witch growled. "I know it's you," she snarled, "so stop hiding. I've already seen your horrendous face before."

"Petty insults," Eric began before his face and body morphed and shaped, becoming slimmer and more sharp, "will you get you know where, my dear," Madame Rouge smirked in her true form.

"What do you want from me?" Jinx asked.

"Cut to the chase, haven't you?" the woman smirked as Jinx gave her a glare that would wither anyone else. "I want your help."

"Sorry, not offering," the girl replied.

"This isn't optional," Rouge said with her smirk still plastered on her face. "Take her away!" she ordered to the group of boys standing behind her. They immediately snapped to attention, giving the woman a salute in fear before hurrying of to take their prisoner to another location.

"You aren't going to tell me your evil plans and laugh in my face?" Jinx asked, raising a brow.

Rouge scoffed. "Only attention seeking amateurs do that. You should know, darling. The real masterminds know that true satisfication of getting rid of a very annoying…pest only comes with care and time. I waited all this time. I can stand to wait some more," she grinned patting Jinx's head before she was carted off by two Billys.

--

"Have fun in there," Mammoth chuckled as he walked away from the dark cell that Jinx had been placed inside. Everyone laughed except for Seemore who could barely look her in the face; he was probably the closest person she had to talk to when she was leading their group.

Jinx sighed, shivering slightly when she realized that she was still wearing her slightly damp outfit she wore on her date with Kid. The fact that heat seemed nonexistent in this room wasn't helping her too much.

Irritable, and needing to think, the bad luck witch began to pace the dimly lit room. Since she was so deep in angry and frustrated thoughts she didn't notice that she had walking towards something lying on the ground before it was too late.

Jinx paused, looking down at whatever it was hidden underneath a dirty looking tarp. Kneeling, she reached hesitantly towards it, her grey hands shaking slightly. She grabbed onto the tarp and pulled it away. What she saw almost elicited a scream and caused her pale skin to become even paler. Even as a villain, she had never thought to go this low. "What have they done?" she whispered looking at the small frail figure of one deathly looking Amelia Scott Menville.

--

Kid Flash found it hard to concentrate as he tried to figure out what exactly was going to be his plan of action. He had three out knocked out team mates and three kids plus their giant bear that were waiting to hear what they would be told to do. To make matters even worst, Jinx was not answering her communicator, unnerving him to no end.

"_What if they have her?" _he thought to himself, trying not to show the doubt, fear, and worry that he was feeling to the kids but it was difficult. She was alone and without his powers. "_If only I hadn't been so selfish!" _he thought to himself.

Suddenly, his communicator rang. Hoping it was Jinx who had decided to return his calls after ignoring them out of anger towards him, he opened the communicator his grin quickly changing to a scowl. "Rouge," he hissed at the slyly smirking woman.

"Kid Flash, it's good to see you again," the woman purred.

"Thought you were frozen in a high security chamber with the rest of the villans from the Brotherhood," the boy said walking over towards another part of the room so the kids wouldn't hear him if he said something that wasn't kid friendly.

"That's the thing about me," Madame Rouge said, her smirk turning into a menacing smile. "I'm very flexible…I know how to get my way out of things."

"I doubt the next place I'll put you in won't be so easy for you to get out off. Now, tell me what you did with Jinx."

"Jinx? What is a jinx?" the woman feigned confusion.

At that moment, the speedster wanted nothing more that to smash his communicator angrily against the ground so he would never have to see her smirking face but he couldn't. This was his only way to find out what had happened to Jinx.

"I know you're toying with me, so I'll ask again; where is Jinx?" the boy said trying to keep his voice level.

Rouge yawned looking bored. "Don't worry. She is in good condition but I wouldn't worry about her. I would be worrying about myself and those adorable little children," she smirked. "After all, I gave all of your teammates presents. It would only make sense to give one to you too, Kid Flash. Now, tell me, how do bombs go?"

West's eyes widened as he heard a bomb go off with a final beep before an explosion and then…the remains of the towers crumbled, engulfed in a fiery flames leaving nothing left but ashes.

* * *

So, I'm actually surprised that I didn't receive any death threats for taking a while on this. Anyway, finished this at my grandparents' house. It was too hot to do much of anything else. Um...so yeah Madame Rouge is back. Dun, dun, dun. It's hard doing people with accent so I really didn't try, so yeah, sorry.

Um...school is over and this story is almost over too. I say at least another 2-3 chapters.

Nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	16. A Common Goal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters. I do own this story plot and Amelia and this story's plot.**

**A Common Goal**

_This is it now  
Everybody get down  
This is all I can take  
This is how a heart breaks  
You take a hit now you feel it break down  
Make you stay wide awake  
This is how a heart breaks  
_

_You're not the best thing that I knew  
Never was never cared too much  
For all this hanging around_

_**-This is How A Heart Breaks by Rob Thomas**_

_

* * *

_Regret. To feel sorry and sad about something previously done or said that now appears wrong, mistaken or hurtful to others. That was the common definition of regret.

As he stared upon the rubble that once was the Titans home base he couldn't help but feel regret.

Kid Flash may have been the fastest boy alive but at that moment he wasn't fast enough. The kids huddled closely to him, crying their poor little hearts out.

There was also another definition for regret: to feel a sense of loss and longing for somebody or something that is no longer there.

There were four figures next to Kid Flash, one of them including Bobby. He couldn't save the other three. He was caught too off guard. Maybe if he had an extra second then he could have saved them but he would never know. The metal and steel that had fallen now laid on top of them. He hadn't been fast enough. He had tried to grab all of them but the survival instinct took over and he was only able to grab three: Teether…Melvin, and…Argent.

The two kids continued to cry, aware of what had happened to the remaining three while Argent remained unconscious. West hoped the girl would wake up soon. He couldn't deal with all of this by himself, but another part of her didn't want her to awake. He didn't know Herald and Jericho that well but the two boys seemed close to Argent. He couldn't imagine what her reaction would be. And then Timmy…the kid had a lot of potential and to Melvin and Teether he was like a brother.

Small hands grabbed on to both his hands. He looked down to see Melvin and Teether staring up at him with tear stained faces. "What are we going to do?" Melvin sniffed.

"I-I don't know," he said truthfully.

--

"I kept my part of the bargain," he said eyes narrowing behind his mask. "Now it's time to keep yours."

Rouge looked up from the stack of blueprints that Gizmo had given to her on request. A finely shaped eyebrow rose as she looked at the masked thief. "My, isn't someone demanding today?" she said shuffling the papers back into a neat organized pile.

"I just want to make sure that I'm not being ripped off, ma'am," Red X replied crossing his arms.

"Of course not, I understand perfectly, but…"

"But what?" the male asked, his stance irritated.

"It seems like our friend, Kid Flash may have survived."

"Not my problem. I did what was asked of me," Red X shrugged. "Now give me what you owe."

"You know," the woman said walking around the table, "there is a lot in common between you and me besides the fact that we both have 'red' in our names."

"I doubt that."

"Do you?" Rouge questioned, leaning on the table. "We both hide behind masks," she said while her face melted into that of Commander Mc Phillips, then to Jinx's, several other random people, and then Amelia Scott Menville. Red X curled his fist at the image of the girl before Madame Rouge returned to her original face. "And, we both are willing to do _anything_ to get what we want."

"I do what I can to survive," he responded.

"As do I," she smiled slyly.

"You're willing to go as far as to hurt people. I just steal."

"Hm, can you really say that you haven't hurt anyone?" she asked pressing a button that lowered a screen down from the ceiling showing Kid Flash and two crying kids standing over the pile of what used to be Titans Tower with their giant bear. "Like I said," Rouge said walking around him to the door, "we have much in common."

--

The remaining of the H.I.V.E. Five sat around in their common room, no one relaxing as their eyes shifted suspiciously from on to the other. As one, they all jumped from their seats and pointed to the others accusingly. "You're Madame Rouge!" they yelled, breathing heavily before collapsing back into their seats.

"Sheesh! This is getting dang old tiring," Billy Numerous said. "Right Billy?"

"Right!" his copy agreed. "How can we ever have a good mud wrestle when we never know which one of us is that darn Madame Rouge?"

"Haven't eaten because of the suspense," Mammoth said rubbing his grumbling stomach. "Bad for Mammoth's indigestion." Kyd Wykdd nodded, agreeing.

"I don't know what you snot brains are talking about. Madame Rouge is the best!" Gizmo said with a smile that seemed to big to be real.

"Giz, you can cut the act. None of us are Rouge," See-More said.

"Lies! All lies! She's one of you!" the little inventor said pointing at them.

"One of who?" a voice asked. The group of teenage boys turned around to see the woman they were just talking about strutting with authority into the room. Faces paling, they all got into line, standing straight and staring straight ahead as the woman inspected them. "Good," she said causing them to let out a sigh of relief before they went rigid again at a glare from her. "I really don't understand why little Jinx had such a hard time getting you all under control. All you really need," she said stopping in front of See-More, the boy sweating profoundly, "is a little persuasion." The boy gulped as she turned away. "Make sure that our unlucky little kitty doesn't get out, we need her for our plan."

The boys didn't dare move until the woman was out of the room.

"She scares me," Billy said hiding behind one of his copies.

"Mammoth think he wet himself," the largest member of the team whimpered.

"Eeewww!" the others chorused stepping away.

"I'm gonna check on the prisoners," See-More said stepping away.

"Hey," Gizmo called out. "Don't let past feelings get in the way. Rouge won't hesitate to kill ya."

"Don't worry," the Cyclops assured before heading to the containment room.

--

Jinx wasn't sure what was going on at this point. Everything had stopped making sense a long time ago. She had figured out that her capture was some sort of revenge plot against her for betraying her team and the Brother Hood of Evil. That was fairly simple to figure out. What wasn't was why just across her was the unconscious figure of the supposed Amelia Scott Menville.

She had dared to touch the frail looking girl, only slightly relieved to find that she still had a pulse, though it was faint. She had replaced the ragged tarp back on the girl hoping that it would bring some warmth back to her.

"Sad, isn't it?" a voice asked disturbing her thoughts. Jinx spun around, crouching into a defensive position. "Relax," See- More said with a tray of food in his hands. The girl slightly let herself relax but not totally. They weren't teammates anymore but enemies. He could attack at any moment. "Brought you and her some food," he said nodding towards Amelia, "but I doubt she'll eat it. Hasn't had the stomach in awhile."

"Why is she here?" Jinx demanded.

"Can't tell you," the boy shrugged. "Rouge's orders."

The witch scoffed. "Why are you working for someone like her?"

"Because she's kept all of her promises," the Cyclops said almost angrily.

"When things get tough she'll just turn her back on you."

"Like you did?"

"I wanted to do something better."

"So you left, without even a goodbye," See-More said accusingly.

"Don't act like you would have just let me go if I came up to you and said '_Hey, I made a decision. I want to go join up with Bird Brain and his loser friends who aren't really losers so I can become a hero, using my powers for good_.' I wouldn't have been able to leave this place in one piece if I had."

"You didn't leave because you wanted to be a hero. You left because of _him_!" the boy yelled angrily.

"I left for me!" Jinx yelled back stepping as close to the electrifying bars as she dared.

"And you left me," the boy murmured before putting the tray of food in a slot that opened into the cell. "Whatever. That's past us. You'll get what you deserve soon enough," he said before turning away and walking off. Jinx fell down to her knees, fist tightly clenched at her sides,

"Damn it!" she cursed softly before looking at the food. Most of it was her favorites with a few foods that seemed soft enough for Amelia to eat whenever she awakened. "_See-More," _she thought regretfully.

--

He wasn't a fool and he didn't like to be played out as one, so it was with relative easy that he managed to mess up most of Rouge's video bots without her or the short inventor knowing.

"_I don't like playing the hero," _he had constantly told people, but that didn't mean he liked playing the villain either. He was a thief, a master thief, simple as that.

"_Only look out for number one." _That wasn't true. There was someone else besides himself that he looked out for; someone precious to him, someone he had sworn to protect and yet, he failed.

It was his fault. He should have been there with her. He should have protected her. But instead, he had gone out in hopes of nabbing one of the world's most precious treasures that he could probably sell for big bucks on the Black Market. When he returned to her he found a stranger in her bed pretending to be her and that's when things spiraled out of control. He had been forced into this position where he could neither simply escape nor ask for help. He had been forced to lie and do as he was told, manipulated as if a puppet and he hated it.

"But not for long," he muttered.

There was one guy who had to help him, whether he liked it or not. After all, they did have a common goal. So, that is how Red X found himself standing in front of an enraged Kid Flash among the rubble of the former tower.

"Hey, I have something you might want," the masked man said, "but only for a trade."

A super speeded punch was his only reply.

"Guess I deserve that," he muttered getting to his feet.

"You guess?" Flash snarled. "Look what you've done. You're a monster! They're dead because of you!"

"I'm not a killer but I'm sorry for your loss but if you don't listen to me, you'll lose someone else dear to you."

Before he could even blink Red X found himself shoved against the ground again but this time not by Kid.

"What do you know?" Argent asked awakened and angry.

* * *

So yeah, I updated, and I killed off three characters. Please don't kill me! Anyway, probably figured out who Red X is if not than, yeah, kind of sad. The H.I.V.E. Five were hard to write but I had to think about Gizmo's insults.

Lol. Isn't it weird? Right when I was finished typing this chapter I got a review for this story asking me to update. Someone's a wisher.

Anyway, nothing more to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	17. Either Fight Them or Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own this story's plot and the few threatening messages asking me what was taking so long.**

**Either Fight Them…or Me… **

_It's just the same thing all the time  
Never get what I want  
Never get too close to the end of the line  
You're just the same thing that I knew back before the time  
When I was only for you_

_**This Is How A Heart Breaks by Rob Thomas**_

* * *

"_Hell hath no furry like a woman's rage," _Red X thought cracking his neck to the side remembering how Argent had gave him a real beating. And that had only been a warning. It also didn't help his pride that he had beaten him up without even using her powers. He made a mental note of that.

"Stop moving before I drop you," Kid Flash growled, jostling the masked thief on his back as he ran at super speed in the direction where Jinx was supposedly hiding.

The red and yellow spandex wearing boy really didn't like the fact that he was giving the enemy a piggy back ride and was purposely trying to jostle the guy off his back. If it weren't for the fact that Red X was holding out part of the directions, the speedster would have thrown the thief in the lake by now…with concrete attached.

Why, oh why was Kid Flash the one stuck with Red X? Oh yeah, that's right, anger over a loss seemed to have given Argent an adrenaline rush and after she had thoroughly interrogated Red X - giving Batman a run for his money - she collapsed, her body to weak too move.

Flash had sped her, Melvin, and Teether away to Titan East where Bumble Bee and her team would look after them until, in the best case scenario, Kid came back with Jinx, both alive. But there was one thing that was running through the speedster's mind. Why was Red X helping them?

_"I have my reasons," _the masked thief had said._ "Rouge has something that I want and I don't like her holding leverage over me."_

"It's not too far away," Red X said over the rushing wind. "Right in that abandoned factory."

"That place?" Kid Flash said disbelieving as he sped towards the crumbling building. "It looks like it'll fall down if you sneeze."

"Looks can be deceiving. Besides, their base is underneath it," Red X said as the speedster finally came to a stop, shoving the other male off him.

"Then how do we get in?"

"I've set the alarms and camera so they won't even detect us till we hit them."

"Then why are we just standing here?" Kid grinned

--

Jinx awoke to a loud banging noise. Her cat like eyes immediately flicked around her cell before she noticed a weight on her lap. She looked down to see Amelia's head resting in her lap, the girl still asleep. The pink hair witch wondered how this had happened but she figured that the girl was probably looking for a source of heat in this cold cell, though how long either of them would be able to keep warm was unsure.

"How am I'm going to get us out of here?" she murmured looking scornfully at the inhibitor bracelet on her arm. It was made of the toughest metal and nothing short of a nuclear bomb or flesh eating acid could get it off without the key. "_Damn you, Kid," _she thought bitterly to herself.

Amelia shifted in her position slightly, groaning as she slowly opened her eyes, regaining consciousness.

"So you're awake," Jinx said startling the girl. Amelia pulled away from the pink hair sorceress staring at her with weary eyes. "Don't worry," Jinx assured, "I'm not going to hurt you Amelia."

"Call me Lia and how did you know my name?" the deathly pale girl asked, her voice sounding hoarse and unused.

"Well, I'm Jinx, you know, from the Teen Titans."

"I know who you are or who you're _supposed_ to be any way," Lia said not letting down her defenses.

"I guess you met Madame Rouge," the pink hair girl sighed. Amelia made a face. Apparently she didn't like the elastic impersonating woman either. "Do you know why you're in here?"

"Why are _you_ in here?" Lia countered.

"I really don't know. The H.I.V.E. probably wants to get back at me for leaving them for the Titans."

"My brother says that usually if a teammate left their team then that's pretty low, but he said that in your case it was the right decision not only because they were villains but because they didn't even respect you to begin with. That's even worse."

"Your brother seems like a smart guy," Jinx stated, knowing that she was talking about Eric.

"He's okay," Lia shrugged though it was obvious she held her brother in high regard. The smaller girl's stomach growled painfully.

"Here," Jinx said handing her the food that See-More had brought earlier. "It's kind of cold but it should be easy on your stomach."

Lia took the food hesitatingly before her stomach gave on last protest forcing her to take a spoon full of the food that was on the plate and putting it into her mouth. After a few more bites, Lia stopped eating and leaned against the wall opposite Jinx."Thanks for the food," she said before closing her eyes as a series of coughs racked her fragile looking body.

"Are you…okay?" Jinx asked worriedly. It sounded like the girl was coughing up her gut.

"Sadly, I'm used to this," Amelia replied just as footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

Jinx looked up to see See-More opening the door. "Come with me," he said to Jinx.

"What about her?" the bad luck witch questioned unmoving. "What are you going to do to her?"

"It's not important," the boy said tugging her up to her feet and closing the door behind them. Jinx looked over her shoulder at Lia as she was pulled further and further away.

He led her down the halls until they reached a room. See-More stepped in, making Jinx follow him. The girl was expecting Rouge to be there but was surprised when she didn't see her or any of the other H.I.V.E. members.

"What's going on?" Jinx asked.

The boy just smirked at her.

--

Madame Rouge looked at the security screens over Gizmo who was working furiously to fix the damage that had been done to them.

"It seems that snot nose-good-for-nothing thief of yours scrambled up the security camera's transmission. I'm surprised he has enough room in that pea size brain to figure something like that out," the super genius muttered.

"So," Rouge murmured to herself, "we have guest, no? Mustn't keep them waiting."

Gizmo feared to turn around from his work to look at the woman standing behind him but he saw her reflection in the screens – a twisted grin filled with malevolence; the smile of a _true _villain.

The boy practically jumped in his seat when he felt Rouge place her hands on his shoulders. "Set up the Level 4 Containment Field while I prepare our little black kitty cat for her knights in spandex," the shape shifting and elastic woman ordered.

"S-sure" Gizmo stuttered as he gave him one final pat before leaving the room.

--

Jinx growled as Madame Rouge stepped into the room, the bad luck witch wishing her arms and legs weren't strapped down to the chair she was in so she could smack the smirk off of Rouge's face. See-More stood off to the side holding a strange box.

"Seems like you have visitors," Rouge said to the girl. When her only response was a glare she continued. "Kid Flash and Red X are on their way."

"Red X?" Jinx questioned arching a brow. "I thought he was with you."

"Looks like you're not the only one who turned against us," See-More commented.

"But Red X and Kid Flash will know how it feels to be deceived by their own." Jinx definitely didn't like the smile that grew on Rouge's face as she said this. The older woman nodded towards See-More who stepped forward with the box.

The pink hair girl looked questioningly at it Rouge stepped towards it, taking something out of it. It took a few seconds for Jinx to realize what exactly Rouge was holding but when she did her eyes widened.

"Y-you wouldn't," she said.

"Jinx, Jinx, Jinx," Rouge tsked shaking her head. "You would be surprised to know what I _would_ do."

--

Being the fastest boy alive had its downfalls, one of them being little to none patience when it came to certain things including rescue missions.

"How much further?" Kid questioned as they continued to sneak their way further into the H.I.V.E Five hideout.

"You keep asking that," Red X pointed out irritated.

"Because you're not telling me anything!"

"Does the word stealth mean anything to you?"

"Am I going to have to put you two in a time out?" a voice questioned mockingly.

The two males turned around to come face to face with a smirking Jinx, who was leaning against the wall casually.

"Jinx!" Flash said startled. "You're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" the pink hair girl questioned, cocking her head to the side. "I'm not some damsel in distress. I managed to sneak up and attack those dumb ex-teammates of mine."

"Well you're okay," Kid grinned, "and that's all that matters."

"Wait," Red X said stopping the speedster as he took a step forward. Something didn't seem right to him. The facility had been created purposely so it would be next to impossible for Jinx to easily escape without anyone knowing and being prepared for attack. "How do we know you're not Madame Rouge?"

"I'm not," the girl defended.

Something finally clicked in Kid Flash's mind. Jinx was still wearing the inhibtor bracelet, the metal shining like a warning sign against her pale flesh. And he had the key to the virtually indestructible device. "How did you say you got free again?"

The girl sighed, rolling her eyes but explained once again. "I snuck up on them and used my powers to knock them out."

The speed demon narrowed his eyes. "With an inhibitor bracelet on?"

Red X took out one of his "X" shaped throwing stars. "So you are Rouge."

"I can't be," the girl before them smirked snidely, "because she's standing right behind you."

The boys turned around, ready to attack, but found that no one was behind them. Before they could turn back, however, both had powerful blows hit to the back of their heads, knocking them into unconsciousness.

Jinx stood over them, staring coldly at their motionless bodies. Her head turned slightly at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Very good," Madame Rouge congratulated, clapping her hands as if this was some kind of performance. "They full heartedly fell into our plan. Who says a woman isn't a man's biggest weakness?" she purred, pleased. "Take them to containment field," she said to Mammoth, who had knocked the boys unconscious.

The large young man easily slung the two unmoving figures onto his back before heading towards the containment room.

"My dear, Jinx," Madame Rouge said walking around the unmoving girl. "You were always more of a follower than a leader weren't you?" The woman smiled as she saw the trance like look in the girl's eyes – the loyalty; the obedience from such a wild creature. "You will definitely be my greatest pawn…"

* * *

Okay, so sorry for the delay and the shortness. I've had a very busy and hetic summer like having to go to band camp - and get yelled at for coming in too early in a song. My conductor broke three batons because of me. I feel proud - house hunting with my mom, my computer dying on me and it taking weeks to repair, my television debute - if you count being on the Home and Gardening channel a t.v. debute, and getting ready for my sophmore year of high school and deciding whether or not I want to try a year long music program that with the same conductor from before - who I honestly think is bipolar. That's the only reason why I can explain him going to yelling at me to singing "Somewhere over the Rainbow" (horribly, I might add) in less time then it takes to blink. I'm also trying to force myself to stop being a procrastinator and try writing something that will get publish for real. So many good ideas yet so many more dead ends when it comes to plot.

So that may have been too much info but yeah. Ya gotta pity me a little. I doubt I'll have any social life this year because of so many acticvities I'm trying to do like get enough freakin' community service hours before they hold me back for another sophmore year. That would be embarassing...

Uh, sorry for the shortness. Nothing else to say so...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	18. Tricks of a Sly Cat

**Disclaimer: So after almost two years this will probably be the last time I say this for this story. I do not own Teen Titans. Just this story's plot.**

**Tricks of a Sly Cat**

_That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew_

_**-Who Knew by P!nk**_

* * *

A groan was the only thing Kid Flash could manage at this point. He had awakened only to find he was sitting in a Level 4 Containment, his body feeling as heavy as lead.

He wished it was all a bad nightmare but as he stared into Jinx's cold eyes as she waited silently for Rouge's next order, he knew it was real. It hit him harder than any slap, weapon, or spell could possibly hit him. Red X hung limply, arms held over his head, on a wall, motionless.

Madame Rouge knelt in front of the speedster's cage, a nerve wrecking smile on her face. "Enjoying the little room I've provided for you? Only the best of the best for you, my dear boy."

He didn't reply – mind, body, and soul to weak to do much of anything. All he could focus on was Jinx; Jinx tricking him; Jinx gone bad; Jinx… a villain again. Rouge smiled at his unresponsiveness. He wasn't being rebellious. He was being broken.

She stood back up, sauntering her way back to the stoic Jinx. She walked around the girl, wrapping her long arms around her as she rested her chin on Jinx's shoulder. "You know," Rouge said playing with a lock of the girl's pink hair, "I'll admit. When I first saw this stray little kitty I thought she was worthless. Just another little girl trying to…how do you say it? Oh, yes. Play out of her league with the big boys."

Flash watched uselessly as Rouge tilted Jinx's head back placing a light kiss on the girl's forehead. The H.I.V.E Five –minus See More who had been sent off by Rouge to watch over the security monitors – shivered uncomfortably, wanting nothing more than to get out of the woman's intimidating presence.

Rouge released Jinx, running a hand through the girl's soft pink hair before walking in front of Red X. "I guess you can never really trust a thief," she sighed shaking her head almost like she was disappointed. "I guess since you don't seem to give the desire results when tortured, I'll have to play with your darling little sister some more until I get bored or until her sickness finally kills here. Which ever comes first," she shrugged

"_Sister?" _Kid Flash was able to catch the word in his weakened state. Was that why Red X had agreed to help? Rouge was holding his sister?

"Don't you dare touch her, you bitch," the masked thief managed to growl out.

The woman smirked. "I'm afraid you have no say in that." She turned around back towards the nervous looking group of boys. "Gizmo."

The small boy squeaked in fear, legs shaking. "Y-yes, m-ma'am?"

"Get the cutter," she said smoothly. "I think that Jinx has a lot of pent up energy. That inhibitor bracelet she is wearing is no good." The boy bit his lip, walking forward as a metal arm coming from his pack came out with a spinning blade. "Jinx, raise your arm," Rouge ordered. Jinx did as she was told letting Gizmo cut away the bracelet. When he was done, the metal fell to the floor looking like pieces of scrap metal.

"You're controlling her," Kid gasped faintly.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "You're just noticing that now? Mammoth must have hit you harder than was thought." The tall male squirmed slightly, unsure if he would get punished. "Or maybe," she said tapping her chin, "you just need to be let out. I can only assume that that little cage can be...draining."

The speedster chuckled hollowly. "You're going to kick me while I'm down?"

"No, actually," Rouge said stepping back. "She is," she pointed to Jinx. The bad luck witch stepped forward at the same time as the door to the cage Kid was in opened. He weakly fell out of it, forcing himself to his hands and knees. "Begin," Rouge said.

The speedster coughed and sputtered as Jinx aimed a kick to his stomach, forcing him back flat on his stomach. The girl's hands and eyes glowed their ominous pink color as a metal ceiling tile from above came down. Kid rolled over just before the metal object came clattering to the ground.

"Jinx," he gasped breathing heavily, the containment field having taken more out of him then he thought. "You can't do this. This- this isn't you."

"And what is?" Rouge questioned as Jinx sent a wave of pink energy at the boy causing him to slam against the wall with a resounding thud before sliding down to the floor. He groaned as pained throb through his body, his cells slowed down, unable to quickly heal his injuries. "What? Can't answer?" the woman mocked, smirking before turning to Jinx. "Finish him."  
All Kid could do was stare as the girl he loved made her way towards him, hands sparking with negative energy. She finally stopped once she was a foot away from him, picking him up by his collar, a glowing pink hand poised above him. She frowned at his emotionless face, his eyes unable to look at her. He had given up.

"What's the matter?" she murmured. "Run out of gas? Isn't this the part where you try to convert me, make me see the errors of my ways?" she asked.

His blue gaze met her pink ones. She winked smiling and his eyes widened slightly before he grinned. "Actually, I hope you would punish me, Jinxy," he replied softly so he wouldn't be over heard, batting his eyes.

"Pervert," the witch said rolling her eyes.

"I said destroy him!" Madame Rouge shouted when she felt Jinx was taking too long.

Jinx's eye grew brighter. She absolutely didn't like being ordered around by. "Play along," she mumbled. Before the speed demon could reply she fired enough rounds of hexes at him – not really, just close enough – to create smoke. Once the smoke cleared, a large hole in the wall was revealed and Jinx standing empty handed over a human size scorched mark.

She turned back to Rouge who was smirking happily. "Very good dear," the villainess said walking towards her, wrapping her arms around her. "What a good little puppet."

"And like all little puppets," Jinx murmured surprising Rouge, "I'm cutting my strings."

The boys of the H.I.V.E. barely had time to move out of the way as Rouge was thrown towards them, her back slamming against the wall. "Get her!" she shouted at them. The boy's didn't hesitate, much more afraid of Rouge then they ever could be of Jinx. What idiots. If they had known any better they should have run.

Jinx crouched down, ready to jump over her ex-teammates when a red and yellow blur collided into them, sending them sprawling about. Kid Flash stood in front of the pink hair girl, hunched over, breathing heavily. "Still not up to speed," he said in between labored breaths.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Jinx sighed.

"Aw, you care," the red head teased. "I can handle them, you get Rouge," he said nodding to the woman who was getting away. Jinx took an unsure looks at Flash before running off after Rouge. "Wow, doesn't this feel like déjà vu?" he asked the angry H.I.V.E. Five members – actually four since See-More wasn't present.

"Shut up, Snot-brains!" Gizmo growled as his mechanical arms came flying towards the hero. Kid used his speed to weave in and out of the arms' attacks but wasn't quick enough to move out of the way of one of the arms that had sprung up behind him. He rolled to the floor clutching his abdomen as the villainous boys surrounded him.

"You're done for, partner," Billy Numerous and his clones smirked over him.

"I want my blankie!"

Kid and the other boys turned their heads, their faces paling as if they saw a ghost. They might as well have. "T-timmy?" Kid stuttered in surprised.

"I said," the little boy shouted stomping his foot, "I…want…my…**BLANKIE!!"** An immense wail like wave came from the child instantly knocking Mammoth off his feet and destroying half the room. The other members of the H.I.V.E. began to scramble towards the exit…where they ran into a large bear with Melvin and Teether on top. Bobby roared in anger. Gizmo wet his pants. The boys turned back around, in search of another exit and came face to face with Argent, Jericho, and Herald.

"Sorry, we're late," Herald said over his shoulder towards the shocked and confused Kid.

"W-wait…h-how?"

Herald smirked. "I woke up while you were having that conversation with Rouge. I was able to get Timmy and Jericho and transport them to another dimension."

"Scared the hell out of me when you just appeared at Titans East all bruised and battered," Argent snorted. "Thought I was seeing some damn ghosts. I'll get you two later for making me worry," she replied before turning to Kidd. "You were lucky that See-More told us where you were or else you would have been Kid Splat!"

"Haha, very funny," Flash said rolling his eyes though he couldn't help the smirk on his face.

"See-More?" Gizmo shouted. "That snot sniffing traitor?"

Argent smirked. "A snot sniffing traitor who after this will get off with only parole. You, on the other hand will be spending a very long time in maximum security."

"You guys seem to have things handled," Kid said getting up, feeling his strength return him at a quicker pace. "I'm going to go help Jinx."

"Wasn't Red X with you?" Herald asked.

The red head then noticed that it had been incredibly quiet on the thief's end. He turned to the wall where X had been held on but found that the shackles had been unlocked. Kid shook his head. He really didn't have time for this. He had to help Jinx, so with that the speedster sped off.

"Now," Argent grinned looking at what was left of the H.I.V.E. Five. "We're all a little tense, especially the kids," she said nodding towards the three children.

"They'll probably throw a tantrum at any moment," Herald said. Jericho nodded. "I'd advise you not to get them upset," he said at the H.I.V.E's terrified expressions.

--

Jinx followed Rouge onto the roof. The older woman was about to jump off the roof and onto another one when a wave of hex was sent towards her. She jumped back spinning around to face the girl.

"What a sly little cat you turned out to be," Rouge muttered. "You never cease to surprise me dear girl. In a way you remind me of…well me."

"I'll take that as an insult since you're an old hag," growled the bad luck witch before she sprung at the woman. Rouge ducked a well aimed kicked before wrapping her elastic arms around the offending leg and its owner before throwing it against a metal air ventilation shaft.

Jinx grunted slightly in pain before getting back up to her feet. She raised her hands up, pink energy sparking wildly at her finger tips before she spun on her toes, sending ring after ring of pink energy. Rouge moved out of the way of each ring not noticing the girl creeping closer and closer to her till she felt a knee connect with her stomach.

The villainous slumped to the ground, clutching her stomach. "Got you," Jinx smirked over her.

"No," Madame Rouge said shaking her head. "I got you." The older woman's elastic hand stretched towards the pink hair girl's arm, slapping a metal band on the girl's wrist- an inhibitor bracelet.

"Damn it!" Jinx growled jumping back as Rouge got up with a smirk.

"Pity," tsked Rouge. "You don't seem to be a good at being a villain or a hero. Such talent, wasted," she said before throwing her arms in front of her, her arms stretching out towards the girl. Jinx prepared herself for the woman's attack but was surprised when a blur sped by them, slapping away Rouge's hand.

"Ah, ah, ah," Kid Flash grinned appearing in front of Jinx, wagging his finger as if he was chastising a child. "That wasn't nice to say."

Rouge growled in frustration turning to make her escape when a red "X" shaped object was thrown at her, exploding, trapping her in sticky red goop.

Jinx looked up at the spot where she thought she saw the thrown object come from but saw nothing. She sighed, unconsciously leaning against the spandex wearing boy to his great surprise and delight. "I'm tired," she mumbled.

Kid chuckled. "I would speed you to the tower but it's kind of just rubble right now."

Jinx groaned, burying her head in his shoulder. "Robin's definitely going to put me in debt now." She turned to look at the struggling and cursing Rouge. "What should we do with her now?"

"That's your decision, oh fearless leader," the boy teased.

Jinx teasingly punched the boy in the shoulder. "Let's go, we can figure it out with the rest of the team," she said pulling away from him, walking towards the stairs before she suddenly turned around. "Oh, I didn't say this before but…thanks."

West smiled. "No problem. For you, I'll do anything."

The girl rolled her eyes muttering "dork" as she left him to chase her. When they met with the others, they called the police, throwing Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Kid Wykkd, and Madame Rouge in a high security jail. Jinx, after getting the inhibitor bracelet taken off, had ordered her team to do a search of the building. After regrouping, she was reported back to. There were no signs of Red X or Amelia "Lia" Scott Menville.

--

_**A week later… **_

"Hurry up, bro!" a young girl whispered urgently as she tapped her fingers irritated on the dashboard of the car she was waiting in. She stared impatiently at the apartment building she shared – or use to share since they were moving – with her brother. Shiny, blonde hair was tucked behind her ear, once pale skin flushed irritatingly as she waited.

Inside the apartment building, a young man was packing the last of his few valuable belongings into a bag, the rest of the rooms in the apartment he owned completely empty.

He glanced out the window at the night time skyline of Jump City. He had to admit, he would miss the view but he needed to move to a different city quick. He was already pushing his luck by staying an extra week after certain events.

Light footsteps that could only belong to a female interrupted his thoughts. "Lia, didn't I tell you to stay in the car?"

"I think you got the wrong person," a familiar voice answered instead. "And I'm slightly upset that you didn't tell me you were moving." Eric turned around to come face to face with a smirking Jen. He stepped back warily but the girl didn't seem to notice. "A friend of mine from the hospital told me that Lia was released yesterday," she said. "You must be happy having her home."

"You can cut the act," the male said frowning.

Jen's smile slipped from her face. "Oh, so you already no why I'm here?"

"It doesn't take that much to figure out why," Eric sighed. "Just make sure Lia is taken care of."

"What, what are you talking about?" the brunette questioned looking confused.

"Aren't you going to take me to jail, Jinx?" the man asked annoyed.

"Jinx?" Jen laughed. "I highly doubt that I look anything like her, unless you're calling me a jinx which is offensive because I've only broken a window once. Also, as for the jail part I don't think I'm able to do that. I'm not a police or anything."

"Come on!" Eric said throwing his arms up exaggeratedly. "I know you know I'm Red X!"

Jen raised a brow. "Really? Then who's that?" she asked point out the window.

Eric turned around, surprised at what he saw. There, running on the roof was Red X followed by the Titans who were led by Jinx. He turned back when he heard the sound of Jen's laugh.

"Wow, you almost got me with the Red X part."

Eric was confused. This was Jen, the same girl Madame Rouge made him hang out with because she was actually Jinx though later he found out that he actually liked hanging around her…right?

"But if I was Jinx and you were Red X, I would ask an ex-teammate of mine to help me by creating a believable hologram of you and I so it would appear that Red X and Eric are two separate people, but like I said," Jen grinned. "That's if I was Jinx."

"Why?" the male asked confused. There was no reason why she should help him after all he did.

The girl gave a smirk that could immediately identify her as Jinx if anyone else saw. "Just because you don't like to play the hero for the whole city," she said waving her hand towards the window, "doesn't mean you aren't a hero in other aspects and if I was in your position I would do the same thing."

"You won't tell Robin?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "You must not know the deep relationship of loathing that he and I share. Besides, you're his problem and I have no evidence that you've done anything wrong. Anyway, I've came to give you my answer."

Eric looked confused. "Answer?"

"_Was he worth it? _Yes. _Was he worth giving it all up for? _Yes. _Is he what I really want?" _she paused, looking him straight in the eye. "Yes."

The boy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I understand," he chuckled. "I already knew from the beginning. I just wanted to you to know."

"Well thanks for helping me clear things up, Eric," the brunette hair girl said walking over to him and pecking him on the cheek.

"So I'm off the hook?"

"Till your next crime, but I assure you," Jen said, "no one will ever know about this you. The real hero."

He snorted. "Good, if it got out I wore spandex like the rest of those goody two shoes I wouldn't be able to show my face out in public," he joked.

Jen laughed before pulling away. "I guess this is a goodbye for Jen and Eric."

"Yeah, but it was fun while it lasted," Eric said sincerely. "I liked knowing Jen."

"And Jen liked knowing Eric but as the rising sun's light washes over the land so do the dreams disappear," she murmured.

"Poetic."

"Thanks," the girl grinned, holding back the tears.

Maybe if she had been another person, if he had been another person then they could have worked it out, she thought walking down the stairs of the apartment. But they weren't. She pressed the button her necklace, shedding the disguise, brunette hair turning bubble gum pink.

She looked up at the window of the apartment she had just been not seeing the face of Eric staring down at her but of Red X. They were two different people – Jen and Jinx.

She used her powers to crush the necklace around her neck, it falling to the ground like an unneeded mask.

"This is me," Jinx smirked to herself as she scaled up the fire escapes to the roofs. "Bad luck and all," she murmured once she got to the top. "Think you can keep up with that?" she asked over her shoulder.

Kid Flash smirked from his place leaning against a wall. "I think I can," he said walking towards her. His smirk fell when he saw he expressionless face. "What's wrong?" he asked turning her to face him so that they were eye to eye.

The witch took a deep breath before stepping closer to him, surprising both him and herself as she wrapped her arms around him. "I forgive you," she said barely above a whisper.

Kid found himself in a bit of shock before eventually wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you," he murmured into her hair. "I won't leave again, at least, not without you," he said bringing her closer.

Jinx pulled away turning around, her hands held behind her back. "Though," she said louder voice. "Just because I forgive you, that doesn't mean anything concerning our previous relationship."

"Wait….what?" the speedster asked.

"For the fastest boy alive you sure are slow," Jinx said over her shoulder. "What I'm saying is that you're back to square one."

"Square one?"

"Yeah the "you try anything funny with me and you die" square," the bad luck sorceress said in sickly sweet voice.

Kid thought this over before smirking. He ran towards her at super speed scooping the surprise pink head up into his arms.

"What are you do-" Jinx couldn't finish her sentence because a certain red head was kissing her, turning her into a mushy goop in his arms. Finally after a long slow kiss – probably the slowest thing he had ever done – he pulled away. "Didn't…I say…no funny business?" Jinx said trying to catch her breath, irritated at him that he always knew her weak spots and mad at her self that she had wrapped her arms around his neck during the kiss instead of hexing him.

"That's the thing, Jinxy," he said leaning his forehead against hers – brilliant sky blue eyes clashing with fiery cotton candy pink ones, both expressing a mutual emotion – "I'm being totally serious."

Love. Who knew this is how a heart mended?

* * *

So yeah! It's finally done! Can't believe it! The end was kind of corny but oh well. Thanks to everyone who has read this!

**_Thanks to:_**

_the queen (anon.)_

_Solarity_

_KingdomHearts Lover (anon.)_

_myrmidryad_

_ShadowWolf315_

_Terra106_

_ffnetlover_

_coldqueen_

_oldies-at-heart_

_CSFlinxStalker_

_Mrs.Radcliffe 13_

_Dragowolf (anon.)_

_Chibimoon2008_

_StraightFromCupid_

_neon rose_

_joy(anon.)_

_Forlorn Melody_

_somewhere out there (anon.)_

_cheekylildevil_

_chayenne (anon.)_

_Handmaiden of Artemis_

_meeko (anon.)_

_xX.Padfoot.Xx_

_PotoPerson_

_Random-post_

_awesomeness32_

_EvilIsSexy_

_HoboLover_

_Synneofthesun_

_Miss Dark Shiva_

_snowyleopard_

_elfnin339_

_Moonlite Goth_

_Daughter of Dracula_

_Marlicat_

_Kesaii Cullen_

_My-name-is-foxglove_

_mary (anon.)_

_The Mad Maiden_

_maluka_

_Flopsy95_

_Hoshi-Naito_

_Mare-Incendia Twins_

_pineappletop92_

_katara12171_

_Aiko1318_

_twiinklestar_

_Leslie Young (anon.)_

_SoundzofSilence_

_Forever Jinx_

_Rayshia_

_Gogglehead Lover_

_DRAMAMAMA (anon.)_

_LarkaSpirit_

_Mio Koigokoro_

_Xaleria07_

_featherpen13_

_amber (anon.)_

_xxScriblezxx_

**_Thanks guys and thanks to everyone who has favorited or alerted this story._**

Nothing more to say so, for the last time...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


End file.
